


Took my love, took it down

by Qwervbnm



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky and animals because fuck you thats why, Bucky goes on a journey of self discovery, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Sexual Content, boys crying
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwervbnm/pseuds/Qwervbnm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>问题是，Bucky现在认为他大部分的记忆都已经回来了，而他整个世界都在围绕着Steve Rogers转动。Steve已经成为了Bucky一半的代名词。Bucky Barnes， Steve Rogers最好的朋友。Bucky Barnes， Steve Rogers的左膀右臂。Bucky Barnes， Steve Rogers的队友。 而现在，好吧，现在Steve有了其他人来填补这些位置。而想当然的，当然啦，他过去总是有点那么爱上了Steve。并不是说他有说过什么。他不能回到过去那副样子，不能让这样一份表白去毁掉这段像是照进他灰暗而又短暂的生命的阳光般的友情。所以，当他偷听到Steve告诉Natasha他终于找到一个他愿意约会的对象，某个可以和他分享生活经验的人的时候，Bucky盲目的想要去希望，或许，只是或许，Steve在说的人是他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took my love, took it down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughsAtThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAtThunder/gifts).
  * A translation of [took my love, took it down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792225) by [LaughsAtThunder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsAtThunder/pseuds/LaughsAtThunder). 



> 断断续续的翻了一年多，终于翻完了~感恩

I. 我害怕改变，因为我的生命围绕着你而建

Bucky从来没有感到这般无助的绝望。好吧，他以前有过，但那不是关于Steve的。首先，当Steve在布鲁克林一条砖石剥裂的小巷的一个垃圾箱后发现蜷伏的他的时候，他松了口气。他的记忆已经开始渐渐的爬回了他的意识之中，而他们是如此的残忍无情。他们在他的梦中殴打他，将他唤醒，并在他每一个清醒的时刻反复的滋扰着他，让他虚弱，颤抖，哭泣，一团糟，而在此时他正在寻找着回去他们老家的路。他不知道他为什么要回去那里，他的思想是空白的，而在记忆回来之前，他的身体依循着本能的机械反应不由自主的懂了起来，但此刻，他已抵达了这里，他崩溃了，蜷起他自己，再没动过。而每一段新的记忆，好的或坏的，Bucky或是冬兵，他的身体都会关闭，而他会用手紧抓住他的头，痛苦的呻吟起来。

所以，当Steve的声音穿过大波袭来的记忆，轻柔的小声说，“嗨，Buck，没事了。我抓着你呢，”而他所能感受到的是完完全全的放松了下来。

Steve是来找他的。他知道Steve会来找他。Steve总会来找他。

第一个月是最糟的，就算是在他的记忆恢复的速度从缓慢变得更能让人忍受的之后，情况也没什么改观。Bucky无法照料自己，在被高压水枪浇溉，用静脉注射营养，并被推进一个冰冻小舱中这么多年以后，照顾这件事并不容易。他必须得挣扎着去学习那些曾经熟悉到不能再熟悉的事情，或是那些相对于旧时的Bucky而言的。就是那些即使大脑麻木都能做的简单事，如吃东西，吃多少才要停下，怎么用淋浴，怎么用洗发水，而多少次他该听话，诸如此类的事。而有些天Bucky可以基本平常的度过，而有些天，他会拼命的缩进他所能找到的最小的地方，拒绝说话，移动，或吃东西，不管Steve怎么劝都没用。而有些天，他会因为有东西掉在地上，或是Steve在他没注意到他在屋内前就说话而惊吓到跳起来要攻击。而几乎每一晚，Bucky都会突然被尖叫着，充满暴力殴打的噩梦唤醒。

而在那段日子里，Steve始终充满了耐心，温柔，而Steve。 Steve会笑着看他，给他做早餐，在那些他不想说话或移动的日子里陪坐在他身边，而当他的夜晚的恐怖变得过于真实的时候，他会紧拥着他。Bucky没有意识到他究竟有多想念 Steve，就算是他对这个男人是谁都毫无印象的时候。

而在之后的月份里，Bucky终于开始康复起来这点才是最棒的。Steve看起来对于重新得回Bucky，对于有人能与他分享在新世纪里的生活经验这点感到兴奋极了。他会带着Bucky四处去逛，去看风景，去看比赛，去博物馆和电影院。那感觉起来就像旧日的好时光，而那就像这世界上只有他们俩，再没有其他。

而紧接着，所有的一切都来了一场急刹车。

那认识来自于一个早晨，当Bucky很晚才从床上爬起，睡眼朦胧的蹒跚着走入Steve位于DC的公寓里的厨房的时候，他发现Natasha Romanoff也在那，随意的靠坐在她的椅子上，双脚翘在桌子上。Steve站在炉灶旁，炒着鸡蛋， 这两个人在低声笑语着些什么。当Bucky走进视野的时候，他们迅速的藏起了笑容，而他很快的就意识到不论那是什么，那都是一则私密的笑话。

他沉重的吞咽着，突然间感到尬尴。“嗨，Natasha。”

“James。” 她冷冷地回答道。Natasha依旧不信任他，但Bucky不会怪她。去相信一个试图杀过你不止一次的人可不什么简单事。

而当Steve选择在此刻担当起戏剧性的打破这氛围的角色的时候，他没有对此发表任何评论， “早上好Buck!睡得好吗？”

自从Steve将Bucky带回了公寓之后，他们俩就共享了一张床。这安排让他在焦虑发作之后更容易被安抚下来了，所以, Steve知道Bucky昨晚刚经历了一场噩梦。Bucky选择认为Steve只是在奇怪他自那之后睡得是否还好。

“挺好。” 他低喃道，移动着坐到离Natasha远远的桌子另一头， “你们两个在笑什么？”

Natasha和Steve交换了一个Bucky无法理解的眼神。

“没什么。” Steve在Natasha说 “保密’的同时宣称。他们两个又一次看了看彼此，开始咯咯直笑。

“哦。好吧。” Bucky皱了皱眉，低头看着他的双手，慌乱的玩弄着他的金属的那只。他和Steve一起成长的时候也有不少私密的玩笑，而突击队员们经常会在他们想到一个时困惑的盯着他们。而当他的角色转换成了另一边的时候，那感觉确实非常的古怪。某种冰冷不安的东西开始在Bucky的内心深处展开。

他清了清嗓子，试图再一次开始说话，“我不知道你今天要过来，” 他尽了全力让这听起来随意而充满了友善。

Steve站在炉灶后哼了哼，“我也不知道。”

Natasha冲着Steve的背得意，看起来完全忽视了Bucky的存在， “总得有人过来看看。确保你不会把整件屋子都给烧了。”

“你听起来就像我在战场以外完全自理无能，” Bucky看不到他的脸，但他知道Steve正在好玩的翻着白眼。

这个女人像头狼一样的笑了起来， “好吧，你至少证明了你自己，但你还是没-“

“Nat。” Steve充满警告意味的说道，转过来面对着桌子。他偷偷瞥了一眼Bucky，接着就把他的视线转向她，“我们可以稍后再谈这个，怎么样？”

Natasha没有说什么，但她却抬起了眉毛，里面满是乐趣。

Bucky突然觉得想要离开这个房间，而他迅速的为他自己找了个借口去冲淋浴。他的双手在他脱掉衣服的时候颤抖着，走进温暖的水流下，他的心脏无法控制的快跳了起来。Steve从来没有对他隐藏过任何一件事，从他们认识开始。他们会把所有的事情都告诉对方，而那就是最好的朋友做的。而现在，Steve有什么东西是他不愿意和Bucky分享的，但是他却愿意相信Natasha。Bucky发现自己紧靠着瓷砖，缓缓地滑坐到了淋浴间的地板上。Natasha Romanoff是Steve Rogers最好的朋友。

* * *

Bucky试图让这个因特殊事件的显露出来的事实不要影响他和Steve之间的任何事。他告诉他自己他应该对Steve是他的朋友，并且还是唯一一个愿意陪伴照顾一名有着长期PTSD的失忆俄国杀手这件事感到荣幸。但是另一部分的他却无法甩脱掉他正在失去Steve这件事实所带来的痛苦，Steve正在离他远去，就在他刚刚寻回他的时候。Bucky突然有了做任何事只要能让他维持这段关系的冲动。

嗨Stevie，想要看场电影吗？

我们今天能去公园吗？

想要去吃点什么吗？

“当然，Buck。” Steve总是会这么回答，带着他灿烂无比让Bucky心跳加速的漂亮笑容。

一开始的时候，变成主动邀请Steve的那个人的确有所帮助。在Bucky意识到Steve和Natasha的关系之前，Steve总是那个试图让Bucky出门的角色:有的时候，他只是得让Bucky下床。现在，Bucky总是在试图找到某些可以让他们两个都一起参与的事。而那的确有效。Steve看起来对于Bucky变得如此生动活泼感到非常的高兴，虽然如果他发现了原因大概就不会那么高兴了。但Steve不知道原因，Bucky提醒他自己，所有的一切都很顺利直到 -

“嗨Steve，我在想或许我们可以去。。。，” Bucky停在了卧室门口，他发现Steve正在打电话。

Steve发现了Bucky，并给了他一丝微笑，他举起一根手指就像在说， “等我一会。”

Bucky点了点头，重重的靠在门框上等候。

“。。。不，Sam。那是个正式场合，你不能穿你的猎鹰制服。” Steve生气的哼了哼，“我不在意Tony是否说了他会穿着钢铁侠制服去，他绝对会看来很蠢。。。那是个媒体招待会。。。”

Sam Wilson是Steve的好朋友，他们俩是晨跑伙伴。他们俩几乎每天早晨都会一起晨跑，而至少每个星期他们都会一起去喝一杯。他们的关系是轻松而又随意的，很像Steve和Bucky一起长大时候的情景。Steve每次在和Sam一起出去回来后总会显得比其他时候更加的放松愉快，在Bucky和他住到一起之后。Bucky直到目前为止都没有对此感到嫉妒，但现在只是简单的提到Sam都足以让他感到不舒服。

“我知道，你是最好的左膀右臂，但你确实不需要时时刻刻都带着你的翅膀。。。如果你不乐意，我可以邀请其他人。” Steve此刻正在大笑出声。

Steve的话就像在他的肚子上狠狠打了一拳。他不知道为什么，因为他确实不应该对听见Steve大声同意Sam是他的左膀右臂这件事感到震惊。Sam在几个月前那次空天母舰上的战斗时就站到了Steve的身边，而那个时候Bucky还是冬兵，而当Steve终于跟踪他到那个条位于布鲁克林的小巷的时候，Sam又一次的站在他的身边。那完全不会令人感到震惊，所以Bucky不懂为什么这会让他感到这么疼。

“准备好在五点前到，穿的合适点。”

Steve挂断了电话，转过身对着Bucky露出笑容，那笑容立即就从他的脸上退去了， “发生什么了？”

Bucky这才注意到他自己看起来是有多哀伤，他迅速的摇摇头，将那表情抹去， “哦，没什么。我只是在想你是否可以一起去看看你几天前谈起过的那个艺术展？” 他尽了全力让他的声音里充满希望。

Steve的目光落了下去，带上了些歉意， “事实上，我在国会大楼有个关于复仇者的媒体招待会，我正准备去和Sam会和，然后一起过去。”

Bucky在能回答前停顿了一下，试着抓住那一丝转瞬即逝的希望，他或许也可以被邀请一起去。这个世界知道Bucky，自从Natasha将所有的S.H.I.E.L.D的文件都扔到了网上，而Steve在许多的媒体会议上和采访中都谈起过他和他的康复进程，所以如果他和Steve一起参加一场公众会议，这并不该令人感到惊奇。但在过了一会之后，他就明白了，他不会受到邀请。

他努力抵挡着这突如其来的失落，Bucky傻乎乎的笑了起来，说道， “哦，没关系，我们可以下次去。快去用你漂亮的金发男孩笑容让美国大众欢呼吧，玩得开心，混蛋。”

他整晚都呆在床上，难过的盯着天花板，一半是因为他害怕他意识深处的那些噩梦正在等待着他，而另一半是因为Sam Wilson是Steve Rogers的左膀右臂。

* * *

Bucky从来没有见过复仇者们，至少不是他们全部。他当然认识Natasha，而Sam自从在上一次的媒体盛宴上展示了和其他成员的友好关系后就被成了复仇者的其中一员。他见过Tony Stark几次，因为他帮助Bucky保修他的金属义肢，而且他和Steve一起领导复仇者们，他们俩的关系的确挺亲密。这个男人动作夸张，声音很大，而且对于自夸非常的在行。Bucky想如果这个男人和他的团队不会常常将Steve偷走，他的确会喜欢他。他试图让自己不要尝到这么多的苦涩。

而其他的复仇者们，Bucky还没见过他们。他不确定这是不是因为他们在不在拯救地球于危难的时候都太忙了，还是因为Steve没有足够信任Bucky到可以让他见他们。Bucky希望是前一种，因为他确实不想要让自己觉得自己不值得Steve的信任，就算是他确实知道他不值得的时候。所有Bucky知道的关于复仇者们的一切，他都是从Steve那里听来的或是通过新闻看来的。

Bucky常常看新闻，特别是当Steve在出任务的时候。如果有人问起，虽然现实里面没人这么问，他需要名正言顺的告诉他他正尽了自己最大的努力来追踪时事。他对播报新闻模糊不清的饥渴和他绝望的想要弄清Steve是否安全的愿望没有任何关系。因为那简直蠢到了家。

而事实是，虽然，那对于Bucky来说很难。当这个意味着他整个世界的男人正在面临危难的时候，坐在家里什么事都做不了这真的很难。Bucky颤抖着想象着如果Steve真的发生了什么，他又该做些什么。

所以当那一次特别的令人绝望的事件发生的时候，整个复仇者都在半夜被召集到了欧洲，Bucky立即的跳到了电视机前。Bucky和新闻台都认为那是某种来自于机器人的攻击，但其实没人真的知道发生了什么。那真的让人感到非常的沮丧。他坐在沙发的一角看着，全身僵硬，肌肉弯起，他的人手紧紧抓着扶手，指节惨败，就像那就成了永远一般。他看着Steve一次又一次的接近死亡，而他所有能做的只是坐着，盯着。那真的让人无法承受。

最终，复仇者们赢了。不知道为什么，他们总是会赢。就算是在看起来像是毫无希望的情况下，他们都会平安度过。Bucky担心着如果他们无法平安度过呢。如果真的有一天当Steve不会带着那张半愈合半消褪的青肿蹒跚的走回公寓，朝着Bucky微笑，问他在他不在的时候都做了什么，当这一天真的来临，他该怎么办。

什么都做不到。Bucky绝望的想着，当你离开的时候，我什么都做不了了。在知道你会回来之前，我什么都做不了。

但他不会这么告诉他，取而代之的，他会慢吞吞的告诉他，“没什么，伙计，为什么这么问？想我了？”

而Bucky终于松了口气，Steve又一次蹒跚的穿过那扇门，稍稍受了点伤，但还活着。

那天晚上，他们坐在起居室的电视机前吃晚餐，这样Steve就可以继续补习他长长的电视节目单和电影单上那些他在冰川下时所错过的那些电视节目和电影了，Bucky鼓起了勇气问，“Steve？”

“哼呣？” Steve嘴里衔着一块批萨回答，一边转过头看他，并抹去因为他们正在观看的第四部续集：《最后的气宗》而惹起的泪花。

“你。。。你有想过或许我可以和你一起去吗？” Bucky不确定他是否在试图让他的声音能被听见。

Steve的眉毛因为困惑皱了起来， “和我去哪？”

Bucky低头看着他自己的那盘批萨，不想对上那个男人的眼，“你知道的，出任务什么的。”

他们之间沉默了良久，而他不敢抬头看Steve的脸。

“。。。Buck 我。。。我不认为那是个好主意。” Steve终于说了出来，声音听起来有些紧张。

Bucky突然想踹上自己一脚。他怎么能这么笨呢？Steve当然不会想要让他上战场。在他做了那一切之后，怎么还可能会有人相信举着把枪的他？Steve能够足够信任他到让他住进自己的家已经是个奇迹了。

“是的，是的，你是对的。那是个蠢主意，忘了我问的吧。” Bucky强迫着自己抬头，给了Steve一记勉强而出的笑容。

那一定没能骗到Steve，因为他的眉毛皱得更深了一些，“怎么了，Bucky？为什么这么问？你是不是因为孤单而感到烦了？因为我能-”

Bucky打断了他，重新调开视线，“啊嗯，Stevie，没什么。我只是在担心在外面和机器人和怪兽打架的你这个混蛋而已。” 他偷偷的迅速的从眼角瞥了Steve一眼，想要看看他会作何反应。

Steve的视线立即柔软了下来，他的唇角朝上弯折出一记小小的笑容，“嘿Buck，”他伸出手将一只手放在Bucky肉体的肩膀上，Bucky强迫着自己不要倒向那触碰，“你不用担心我。复仇者联盟是队长能求的最好的团队，他们会支援我。”

“是的，我知道，但不意味着我不能担心你。” Bucky用了他所能用的最小的声音回答，给了Steve最棒的笑容。

他朝着他笑，就算他的大脑告诉他他刚听到的就是，他不需要你。

而第二天复仇者们在白宫，由全世界各个国家派来的代表表彰他们的功勋。Bucky坐了下来看着新闻报道，就如往日一般。他知道那些属于咆哮突击队的日子已经一去不复返了，而他也不再是Steve的队友了，但他依旧无法控制的在Steve和其他复仇者们站在一起大笑着分享胜利的时候咬紧了牙关。他无法控制的想要去希望当相机闪烁的时候站在Steve身边的人是他。复仇者们是Steve的兄弟盟友，而Bucky不知道他究竟该怎么办。

* * *

那是发生在特别干净清爽的一天。在一个完美的夏日下午，虽然很热，但并没有特别不舒服，天空中挂着白色的，大大的蓬松的云朵。除了Bucky无法感到更难过之外，那天真的很美。过去的几天里，Steve跟随着复仇者们出任务，而现在Bucky终于可以再一次拥有他的时候，Steve满脑子想的却是出任务。

Steve看起来对于他们去超市的计划并没什么太大的问题，他安心的笑着一边比较着两盒基本相同的麦片盒上的标签。就只是，Bucky希望，其实是祈祷着，他们两个人能将时间花在做些其他的事情上而不只是一起买牛奶。他就只是起到，大概是就只是祈祷着，他们能做些开心的事，让Bucky能够让Steve就和他在和Natasha，或是Sam，或是复仇者们在一起的时候那样心无芥蒂的大笑出来。

而事情是，Bucky知道他很自私。他知道他应该对能和Steve呆在一起就感到快乐，但那无法帮助他消除一点点自那Natasha呆在厨房里的早晨起就开始在他心里滋长的苦涩。

Bucky在拿了一箱鸡蛋后就回来了，而他在朝着Steve那一列走到一半的时候，他的电话就响了。Steve，看起来已经决定好了选择哪一盒麦片，丢进他们的购物车里，并把另一盒摆回了原位之后，才伸进他的口袋拿出了他的Stark手机。

“嘿，Nat，” Steve明亮的问着好，让Bucky僵在了原地。他僵住了，因为Steve到现在都还没注意到他站在那，而Steve会和Natasha说那些他再也不会和Bucky说的话。而Bucky知道这蠢极了，而且很自私，而且是充满妄想的认为偷听一次电话能让他和Steve靠近一点，但Bucky在那一刻却无法阻止自己。在他意识到他做了什么的时候，Bucky发现自己正躲在一排Cheerios后面，想要找到一个能不被看见的好位置。

“不，我在超市，和Bucky在一起，” Steve说道，对她说的话轻轻的咯咯笑了起来，而Bucky偷偷靠过去偷看。

Steve此时已经安静下来了，听着不管Natasha说了什么都显得重要到足够需要用电话通知他的事。

最终Steve又一次开口说道，“我正计划着去问，事实上。”

他翻了个白眼，不管Natasha会对此作何反应，但他脸上的表情却不是烦恼，而更多像是被逗乐了。那是种当他们还生活在布鲁克林时他会给予Bucky的表情。当Bucky回到他们曾经共享的那间窄小公寓的时候，喝得烂醉如泥，还因为在舞会大厅后亲吻一位已经有伴的女孩而讨到一个流血的鼻子的时候。而现在Steve将这表情给了他的新朋友们。

“好吧，我想我终于找到某个可以和我分享相似的生活经验的人了。” Steve听起来像是在辩解，而停了很久，他才叹出一口气， “别那么快，我得先约他们出去。”

约会？Bucky惊讶的眨眨眼。Steve从没提起过任何关于约会的事。至少，从Bucky搬进他的公寓起。第一时间的，Bucky的胸中被嫉妒轻轻叮咬着，因为他作为一个朋友已经在吸引Steve的注意力这件事上遇到够多麻烦了，而现在他还得和一段浪漫姻缘做竞争吗？但Steve的话却流进了他的心里。

Steve说他终于找到某个可以分享类似生活经验的人了。类似的生活经验。Bucky和Steve一起在1940年成长，他们一起在二战期间抗击纳粹，而现在他们又同时都穿越到了这个新的世纪里 – Steve一定是在指她。因为除了Bucky外还能有谁有和Steve相似的生活经历呢？Bucky的心迅速的擂动起来，因为Steve在说的人是他。他一定是这样的。Steve准备约Bucky出去。

Bucky无法克制自己内心里像是泡沫一般涌上来的兴奋和轻松。他想了这个多久了，自从他能想起Bucky想要Steve这件事开始到现在，而它真的发生了。那些过去的几个星期，他是如此的担心他会滑出Steve的生命，他将完全的隔绝于他的生命之外，而现在看来一切都是如此的可笑。他所有的自寻烦恼看起来是如此的愚蠢，因为Steve准备约他出去了，而只是这么一个想法就能让Bucky感到心中一阵温暖，而他发现自己扭动了起来。

当他将他从自己的思潮中拉出来的时候，Bucky意识到他已经错过了Steve和Natasha之间剩余的谈话，那个男人将他的手机重新插回他的口袋里。Bucky觉得这是个从他的隐蔽点走出来的好时机，所以他就从那一排Cheerios后面走了出来，面带大大的笑容的朝Steve走去，而他先前因为那些无趣的任务而产生的挫败感也随之一扫而空。

“嘿Stevie！”他走近的时候这么叫了起来，骄傲的展示他手中的一箱鸡蛋，“拿到鸡蛋了！”

Steve朝着他笑，而那让Bucky的心比之前的还要更疼了一点，“真高兴看到你为此那么兴奋， Buck。”

他从Bucky的手中接过箱子，小心的将它放进购物车里，避免它们被撞碎。当他一做完这个，他便抬头看着Bucky，他的眉毛挑了起来，提醒道， “你的确看起来心情好了不少。”

Bucky用了他最大的努力才收敛好那个差一点就要在他脸上绽开并让Steve对他朋友突然的心情转变感到怀疑的大大笑容。他试图给了他一记半是傻笑的表情， “我能说什么呢？真是美好的一天。”

在那天夜晚，Bucky站在浴室的镜子前，对着他自己皱眉。他没怎么睡觉。在睡不着的时候，他试图降低他的警戒，让自己足够放松下来可以睡觉，而噩梦又会在他终于睡着时唤醒他，所以那对他来说并不轻松。这些无眠的夜晚让他的眼睛瞎肿起了大大的黑眼圈，就算是在他长长的毛糙的而现在已经及肩的黑发后也能看见。他看起来完全不像是个可以约会的对象。

那真的让人很沮丧。他记得他在布鲁克林时曾经和漂亮的女士们约过会，而在那之前他都会比平常花上更多时间在镜子前打理好他的头发。Bucky不认为他还留存有那样的虚荣心，但是日然，他想让自己在和Steve约会的时候看起来好看。他想给他个好印象，他需要给他留个好印象，这比什么都重要。Bucky将他的肩膀竖成了个直角来做比较。他大概没办法解决他的黑眼圈，但是他的头发，他还是能打理好他的头发的。

* * *

Bucky之前没剪头发是有原因的。

他现在已经站在一间理发店外一段时间了，用尽全力的想要鼓起他所有的勇气走进去。他想仅仅只是站在路边，盯着那盏说明理发店营业的牌子一定让他看起来很古怪。在他人类的手里，他紧攥着几张的二十块纸钞，那是Steve在他刚一搬进来的时候就立即给了他，并说到， “如果你在我不在的时候需要点什么，那么手里有点钱挺好。”而在他的虽然今天天气酷热但他依旧戴着手套的金属手里，他拿着一张他自己的在1940年代所拍的照片，他是从Steve床边的抽屉里偷出来的。

上啊Barnes。他在心里责备他自己。来吧，就只是剪个头发。

Bucky深吸了一口气，缓缓地吹出，接着强迫着自己走上前拉开店门。一只预示着他进来的小铃铛响了气啦，而他因为这没预料过的声音而退缩了一下。这里没什么顾客，除了在后排角落里有个人在刮胡子。一个看起来上了些年纪的明显在这里工作的正面朝前的人转了过来，朝他友好的笑了笑。

“啊嗯，” Bucky狠狠的吞咽了一口，试图放松他的神经，“我唔，我需要剪个头发。”

这个男人笑起来，而Bucky感到些惊奇，“是的，我能看出来。”

Bucky皱了皱眉，盯着他的双脚，潜意识的揉搓起他的颈背。

“你为什么不在这坐一下呢，”这个男人建议道，而Bucky抬头看他拍了拍离他最近的理发的椅子。

盯着那张椅子，Bucky感到他的前额冒出一滴冷汗。他整个身体突然间都感到了冰冷和僵硬，而他知道他需要搞定这个，但现在 – 不。不，他能做到。他要剪个头发，就像其他人在面临一场重要的约会的时候一样。

Bucky慢慢的坐进椅子里，用尽全力让自己的呼吸平稳。他紧闭起他的双眼，试图忽略掉这间突然像是旋转起来的屋子。他已经避开了这类东西够久了，就算是当Stark在维修他的胳膊的时候，Bucky都坚持让他们坐在地板上。因为只是想想坐回这椅子里，当他们在 – 不。他又一次的阻止了自己，他不能现在想这个。他只是得搞定这个。

“那你想要什么样的呢？” 这个男人站在他身后问道，Bucky没有睁开眼，只是拿出一张照片给他。

这个男人哼了哼，“古董，哈？好吧，这些天年轻人都在疯这个。这是你爷爷的照片吗？”

Bucky吞了一口唾沫，虚弱的回答，“差不多。” 一滴冷汗从他的脸上滑下。

“嘿，你还好吧，伙计？”理发师犹豫的问，看起来终于发现了Bucky的痛苦。

“是的，是的，我很好，我只是不能，我只是，”Bucky焦急的胡诌起来，眼睛依旧紧紧的闭着。

这个男人发出了声充满同情的声音，“没关系，孩子，来我们这很多人都不喜欢这个，因为我们离了退伍兵服务中心很近。你也是个退伍兵吧？”

Bucky颤抖的呼出了口气，他都没有发觉自己一直在摒住呼吸，“是的。”从技术层面来说，这不是个谎言。

他的眼睛依旧紧闭着，但他能感觉到站在他身后的男人点点头表示理解。“别担心，孩子，我会很快弄好的。任何时候你想我停下就和我说。怎么样？”

Bucky拼命的点头作为回应。他只是想快点结束，想快点离开这把椅子，快点回家，快点回去找Steve。Steve认为他去跑步了。如果他知道现实中Bucky去了哪，他现在一定会满脸担心的坐在他身边。Steve，他准备要约Bucky出去。

Bucky咬着他的下嘴唇，让自己坚强一些。这是为了Steve，他提醒自己道。他已经欠Steve很多了。他可以为Steve做这件事。

理发师开始为他剪去头发，而Bucky绝望的抓着椅子的扶手。他疯狂的想要将注意力集中在其他东西上，任何东西，因为剪刀在卡擦卡擦的剪去他的头发，而剃刀在嗡鸣。他能感觉到自己的呼吸是有多不稳，但他无法让它平稳下来。理发师不止一次的停下问Bucky是否需要他继续，他的声音里充满了担忧。而每一次Bucky都强逼着自己喘息着说出，“是的。”

这是为了Steve。这是为了Steve。这是为了Steve。他一遍又一遍的在脑袋里不停的吟诵着，这是为了Steve。这是为了Steve。这是为了Steve。

Bucky不知道剪头发究竟花了多少时间，而当就在这项活动看起来将会持续到永远的时候，他身后的男人退开了，说道，“好了，完成了。”

他慢慢的睁开眼，充满焦虑，而突然他又惊讶的坐直了身体。那是。。。那就像是一场梦。他看起来，好吧，他看起来就像Bucky Barnes。当然啦，他花了很长世间才消化掉这个事实，他就是Bucky Barnes，而Bucky Barnes在当年坠下火车的时候没有死。但是这是他第一次真实的确切的看进这一部分的他里。他盯着他自己。

“你喜欢吗？”理发师问道，打断了Bucky的梦境。

他突然意识到，他正傻乎乎的对着镜子里的自己傻笑，而就在他身后，他能看见理发师被逗乐了的表情。

“是的，是的。看起来棒极了。非常谢谢你。我很抱歉，我-,” Bucky开始为他方才的焦虑道歉。

这个男人朝他挥挥手，“没关系，我还有过比你更糟的顾客。你绝对无法想象有些人会有多野蛮。” 他看了Bucky一眼就像他们正在分享一则私密的笑话，Bucky又一次的发觉自己在对着自己露出微笑。

当他站起身伸进口袋，并询问理发师需要支付多少钱的时候，这个男人只是摇摇头说道，“给你剪，朋友，不用钱。谢谢你为国家做出的贡献。”

当Bucky回到公寓的时候，Steve正随意的坐在沙发里，穿着件紧身的T恤，以及一条太过宽松的运动裤，他正在翻着一本他的美国历史书。Bucky从他站在前门的位置无法看得那么确切，但他很确定一定是一本关于总统的。他在Bucky进门的时候，他没抬头，完完全全的沉浸在他的书里，但他开心的叫了一声，“嘿Buck，跑步怎么样？”

“唔，” Bucky聪明的回应，他不确定他是否该让他注意到他的新发型，还是说出事实，他对Steve在他去了哪上这事撒了谎。

他的犹豫终于让Steve抬起了头，转过身看他， “你怎么-“ 他的句子断在半截，眼睛睁大了，当他看见Bucky的样子的时候。

Steve只是坐在那看着房间这一头的Bucky，不说话，而那感觉起来就像会是永远那么久。而最终，这个金发的男人摇了摇头，就像刚刚回过神来，想要说些合适的话， “你，嗯，你的头发，唔。。。你剪掉了。”

Bucky将自己的视线从这赤裸裸的盯视下挪开了，他试图让自己不要摇晃脚步，他突然之间感到了紧张，“是的，你。。。”他吞了口唾沫，“这好看吗？”

Steve惊奇的眨眨眼，“什么？是的，Buck你看起来棒极了！”他突然脸红了，而没有去看Bucky的眼睛。Bucky感到他的心脏快速跳动了起来，他努力掩盖起那飘上他面颊的小小笑容。

“我只是对你居然把它全剪了感到惊讶。我在一个月前问你的时候，你还对要保持那么长的头发非常的坚持啊。” Steve现在给了他一记理解的目光，因为他不是个笨蛋，而Bucky大概永远都不会告诉Steve为什么他拒绝去理发店，但理由并不难猜。

Bucky耸耸肩，他用了最大的努力来装作自己漠不关心， “只是想换个心情，我想，”由于突然而来的紧张，他又迅速的补充道， “而且不用麻烦的每次都得把它从我的眼睛里弄出去。”

“我可以和你一起去的，如果你说一句的话。” Steve小声的抱怨着，完全忽视了Bucky开玩笑般的语调。

“我知道。” Bucky回答道，用尽全力让自己保持无动于衷。他知道如果他问的话Steve会和他去，而他却是认真的考虑过要问问他。Steve的存在肯定能让整场由剪发引起的磨难轻松一些。但是，Steve肯定就会在第一时间问他为什么要剪头发，而Bucky并没有准备好让他知道他偷听了他关于约会的对话。

Steve没有说什么，只是用着无法形容的表情继续盯着Bucky看。Bucky不想成为那种急于讨要表扬的家伙，但他无法控制住自己，特别是他可能可以得到再一次让Steve脸红的机会。他清了清喉咙， “但，你唔，你喜欢它吗？”

Steve这一次没有脸红，只是对着Bucky露出一记能闪瞎眼的漂亮笑容， “是的，伙计。”

又是一阵沉默，而他们只是隔着整个房间对视着。Steve看着Bucky的表情显得凝重。有那么一会，Bucky好奇Steve时候准备要约他了。他的心脏开始因为紧张的兴奋感而怦怦直跳。

但接着Steve打破了沉默， “好吧，不管怎么样，我得走了。我准备去见Natasha，和她一起去买一些‘真正的衣服’，管他这是什么意思呢。”

Bucky试图让自己不要这么失望。他只是在前一天偷听到了关于约会的消息，Steve还有大把时间可以鼓起勇气约他出去呢。

“好吧，或许她只是指那些真的适合你，让你能焕然一新的衣服，” Bucky取笑他。

Steve恐怖的看了他一眼，“我的衣服挺合身！”

Bucky无法控制自己的眼睛下移，Steve的衣服太紧了，他的胸部都绷了出来。他突然发现自己难以吞咽。他们必须得再争一场，关于这个。

* * *

不到一周的时间，所有的事情都开始急转直下。

Bucky正趴坐在厨房吧台上，扫着他的Stark手机，一边听着Steve一边哼着歌一边做他们的晚餐。Steve并不那么擅长厨艺，从来都不是，但像家做的食物一样熟悉而又令人舒服的东西依旧能让Bucky的胸口感到温暖，珍贵。

“你知道你可以帮忙的，” Steve停止了哼唱，对Bucky说。

“不Stevie,我想你就能搞定，” Bucky给了他一记他最棒的坏笑。

Steve翻了个白眼，依旧开心的对着他自己哼唱着，一边继续煮着某种鸡肉类做的菜。Bucky将他的背靠在吧台上，强逼这自己的视线离开Steve，后者现在正弯着腰，朝着烤箱里放东西，他让自己的注意力集中在他手机上刚跳出来的页面上。

有一则文章是则影评。他们已经有好一段时间没一起出去找点乐子了，一是因为Steve总是需要和复仇者在一起，所以Bucky说道，“嘿，你想这个周末去看场电影或者别的吗？”

“唔，” Steve犹豫了， “是的，或许。我事实上。。。好吧。” Steve又一次的脸红了起来，从烤箱前直起身。

Bucky有那么一秒停止了呼吸。就是现在了，Steve终于要准备问他了。

“我，唔，事实上这个周末有个约会，”他终于说了出来。

Bucky眨了眨眼。等等，什么？这不对。他还没问Bucky呢。他只是觉得Bucky会同意吗？并不是说Bucky刻意的想要在Steve面前藏起他的感觉，但他觉得他也没有表现的那么明显。

“约会？” Bucky模糊的重复着。

Steve的脸更红了，红到Bucky如果不眼见为实恐怕都不会相信的底部， “是的，和Sharon Carter。她是Peggy的侄女。她在整场九头蛇/神盾局造成的灾难里帮了我们。我知道那挺怪，但我们确实有不少相似之处。”

Bucky的心脏瞬间坠了下去。 “哦，”他只能做出这样的回应。

“是的，” Steve回道。他带着种探寻的表情看着Bucky，就像他在期待于Bucky的准许，就像Bucky的想法对他是如此的重要。

而他就是这么个受虐狂，Bucky强装出笑容，但看起来可能更像个鬼脸，抱怨着， “这。。。这挺棒 Stevie。我真为你感到高兴。”

Steve的表情亮了起来， “是吗？”

“是的。” Bucky的回答的声音仅仅只比耳语更大一点。

他想哭。Bucky憎恨着想哭的自己。憎恨着居然会认为Steve，上帝啊，Steve可能会对和他约会有兴趣的自己。和Bucky约会。现在看起来一切都是那么的愚蠢，他为什么就没有阻止住自己去投注那么多的心思呢？他怎么能认为那可能不会是场悲剧呢？

他深吸了口气，绝望的想要保持平静。他不能允许自己在Steve面前哭出来。Steve，他和一个可能很漂亮很美好的女孩有场约会，那个女孩会让他幸福，那个女孩不是个该死的前苏联杀手，而且还时常因为夜晚的噩梦而尿湿床。不，他不会在Steve的面前哭出来，那会毁了他的幸福。

他清了清喉咙，Bucky试图再一次微笑，虽然他很确定他做不到真心真意，“我相信她会爱你的，伙计。任何一位女士都该为能拥抱你而感到幸运。”

Steve此刻看起来挺高兴，接着他带了份不怎么赞同的表情看着他，“你可不能再和他们约会了，Bucky，”但他的话语里没有恼怒，只有半是责怪的逗乐。

因为他只能将Bucky视为，一个朋友。还不算是他最好的朋友。

Bucky该死的需要离开这个房间。他编造了些借口，摇晃着离开了吧台，僵硬的离开厨房。Steve在他身后喊他，告诉他当晚餐好了的时候他会去叫他，但Bucky没有再听。他摇晃着走进卧室，关上身后的门，或许用了太多的力气，但Bucky无法让自己去在意这个。

他靠着那块木门崩溃了，滑坐了下来，直到他的脸都埋进了膝盖里。而这是70年以来的第一次，Bucky Barnes允许了自己大哭一场。

* * *

Bucky并不知道，但Steve在一个小时后叫了他吃晚餐。他不知道Steve在十分钟后来敲了他的门，看看Bucky是否听见他的喊声了。他不知道在没收到回应的几分钟后，Steve强行的打开了门来看看Bucky是否安好。更不知道当他在整间屋子里都找不到Bucky的时候，Steve整个人都慌了。他更不知道Steve给了Sam电话，用着几乎要哭了的声音告诉他Bucky不见了，而他根本不知道Bucky会去哪。

他不知道这一切因为，在一个小时后当Steve喊他吃晚餐的时候，Bucky早已离开了。

II. 时间让你自信，孩子会长大

Bucky知道他是自私的。上帝知道。他第二次的从卧室的窗户里滑出来，沿着侧墙爬下，冲到街上的时候，他差一点就转了个身回去。

Steve绝对会失望的。Bucky早已怀疑Steve是如此的坚持的想要找到他，在第一时间带他回家，全是因为某些多年前Bucky掉下去的时候所带来的没必要的负疚感。他确定那同样的负疚感会让Steve这次也来找他。因为当然啦，Steve会觉得这是他的错。

某种意义上来说，确实是如此。

Bucky没法就这么轻易地呆在一旁看着自己从那个他唯一真爱的人的世界里慢慢消失。无法容忍他心里的苦涩和妒火毁掉Steve为了让他自己适应这个新纪元而做出的努力所带来的幸福。从某种意义上来说，Bucky的突然离开的理由全都和Steve有关。

但又在某种意义上，和Steve没有丝毫关系。

因为没了Steve，Bucky不知道他会是谁。不知道在不和Steve做比较，或是需要提到他的时候，他会是个什么样的人。他的所有的生命之中，Steve都在那，而他的所有的存在的意义都是为了照顾他。当他们还是毛头小子的时候就开始了，他需要让Steve远离那些欺善怕恶欺负弱小的家伙的拳头。而在Steve的母亲去世之后，事情变成了需要确保在他生病无法自己去挣钱的时候，他得有个地方住，有东西可以吃，有药可以治病。而在战场上的时候，他需要看好Steve的背后。

而现在呢? Steve不再从他那里取得这些东西了。或任何东西，事实上。

而Bucky从来没有考虑过当他从Steve身边分离开来的时候，他又是谁。他所有喜欢和不喜欢的都和他和另一个人所共同分享的记忆息息相关。

所以是的，那很自私，但Bucky离开了。

* * * 

他跳上了第一辆他可以离开DC的大巴，朝向东北。他完全不知道他要去哪。有一部分的他希望回去布鲁克林，但他很快就将这个选项删出了他的脑袋。他最终会在那里面对全部的他自己，而回去几十年前他和Steve一起住的地方只会起到相反的作用。而且不止如此，那是Steve毫无疑问会在第一时间去找他的地方。就算是在纽约州里，他认为，也算得上是赌一场。

Bucky站在Poughkeepsie的巴士站好几分钟，只是盯着那里的发车牌，试图决定接下去该去哪。那些城市的名字没有一个是特别吸引他。

他想他之前去过Albany，当他还是冬兵的时候。一把带血的刀和一个尖叫的女人的影像突然闪过他的脑海。他剧烈的颤抖起来，迅速的将这个想法扫去。他绝对不会去那。

而最终，他随意挑选了一个，并买了一张去Ithaca的票。旅途很漫长，而整段时间里他都被夹在窗户和一个明显超重了还非常讨厌的全程都在讲电话的男人中间。Bucky累坏了，他只想睡觉，但窄小的作为只让他觉得被绑住了而感到焦虑。取而代之的，他整整四个小时都在不停的握紧放松他的金属拳头，并不停的扫视巴士的出口。

当他们到达Ithaca，Bucky绊绊跌跌的走出了巴士，放松了全身，呼吸着车外的新鲜空气。其余大部分的旅客都在排着队取他们的行李，但Bucky什么都没带。他的背包里只有些衣服，以及几张皱巴巴的她从Steve藏着的放袜子的抽屉里拿出来的纸钞。现在一半的钱已经花掉了，花在了车票上和一块在Poughkeepsie车站买的干巴巴的三明治。

Bucky漫无目的的在这座城市里转了好几个小时。他需要制定一份计划，但是为此他还需要在脑子里有一份目标。他沮丧的咬着他的牙齿，一边迟钝的拖着脚步穿过人行步道。他自从回到这个世界里来之后，做计划就一直对他来说挺难。他依旧没有习惯于可以自由的决定他想做什么或是他想去哪。他在做资产的时候从来都不需要担心这些东西。而在那时，他的管理者会给他指明方向，而他就会去那。他并不想念那时的自己，上帝啊，他从来都没有想念过那时的自己，但他无法否认，那确实会简单轻松很多。

他继续满怀意图的走过街道，直到太阳开始落山，而他的肚子开始变得饥肠辘辘。叹了口气，他翻了一遍他还剩下的钞票。确实不多了，但他想那对于在一个便宜的旅馆住一晚以及从便利店弄份吃的还是够的。他需要更多的钱。他需要份工作。

“好吧，现在你有个目标了，” Bucky没精打采的小声抱怨了一声。他不太确定他怎么能闯过这一项难关。

用手抹了一把脸，他允许了自己叹了一口更重一些的气，接着迈开了微微更加确信一些的步伐。

* * *

三天，两夜，他蜷缩着在一座天桥下和一袋从店里偷来的薯片度过，Bucky依旧没有找到工作，而他已经没有钱了。他大概完全低估了在不递交任何个人资料文件的情况下找到份工作的难度，他并不想要冒险提交那些玩意，因为一旦那些东西上了线，Steve就会出现，并且追问着该死的Bucky究竟想要干些什么。他知道他有那个生活下去的技能，他可以从别人口袋里偷钱包，或是闯进一间屋子，或是偷点东西而不被抓。但是，Bucky已经厌倦了从别人那里抢夺东西。他在还是资产的时候取人性命，而在最近的几个月里，占了Steve的时间和精力，而Bucky只是想要能够不用夺走别人的东西就能够活下去。而且诚实来讲，那包薯片真的只是在我们真的感到绝望的时候才会出现。

所以，Bucky在这最近的几天里什么东西都没吃，浑身疼痛着，还希望能在什么地方好好洗个热水澡。他朝着星星感谢这是在夏天，因为他只带了一件破破烂烂的t恤和牛仔裤，来保护他最基本的需求，但是在夜里的时候，那还是会很冷。Bucky讨厌冷，极其的憎恶冷。他在第三个晚上的时候从一开始就从一个特别充满暴力的噩梦里醒来，他颤抖着，害怕着，冷，太冷了。

而且更糟的是，他是一个人。他该死的孤单一个人。

他的脚步在一座电话亭前来来回回打着抖了两个小时，挣扎着给Steve电话，乞求他的原谅，只是为了求他过来接他回去。最终他的决心还是胜利了，他没有打这通电话，他强迫着自己带着朦胧的双眼蹒跚的离开电话，而不是无理的去改变他的主意。他得用他的肉手粗糙的擦他的眼睛好几次，才能阻止住自己快要夺眶而出的眼泪。

Bucky 该死的不知道自己在干什么。

* * *

“伙计。”

他翻了一个身，对此叫唤抱怨了几声。

“伙计，你得起来，你不能睡在这。”

Bucky突然像闪电一般的竖直起了身体，浑身紧绷，双眼大睁，已做好了全服防御任何敢于朝他袭来的威胁。一条狗开始大声的叫了起来。

“哇哦，好吧，上帝啊，” 那声音，一个女人，他认出来，里面还涵盖了些许的害怕， “我很抱歉，但你不能睡在这，这里是私人领地。”

“我，唔。。。” Bucky语无伦次的呢喃起来，他的头依旧因为他突然的清醒而感到晕头转向，“呣，抱歉，我并没打算睡着。”他一定在昨晚差点给Steve打电话了之后就在哪里摔倒了。

他眨了眨眼，接着生动的摇了摇头。当他的视线清晰了之后，他发现他自己面前的是一位年轻的女人，看起来相当的担忧。她是个亚洲人，日本人，或许，大概三十岁不到，他猜。她的黑色长发被拉成了一束随意的马尾，而她正穿着一件宽松而又合宜的蓝色t恤，上面用着明显的白色字体写着“Ithaca动物保护”。这正好解释了她正牵着的四条狗分别是四种不同的狗。

“这个唔，没事。只是呣，挪一下，”她带着不确定的嗓音说道。

他动了一下，从地上爬起来，而其中一条，巨大的黑色棕色相间的毛茸茸的够扑上了前来，舔着Bucky的脸，一边摇着尾巴。那个女人惊呼了一声，开始拉紧它的拴绳。

“Bernie!Bernie，停下，孩子！哦上帝啊，我真抱歉！”

Bucky，超出他所想象的发觉他自己居然笑了， “呐，没关系。”他伸出只手，用他的金属手掌拍打着Bernie柔软又毛茸茸的脑袋， “嘿，伙计。”

Bernie看起来认为这是事情的最佳转向，他的尾巴摇得有原来的两倍那么快，而且他再加倍努力的用他的亲吻撞倒Bucky。

那个女人小心的看着Bucky的手臂，但什么都没说。他对此感到真诚的感激，但依旧对那细小的对武器的审视感到不怎么舒服。他唤回她的注意力说道， “小孩的时候总想要只宠物一起长大。但父母从来都养不起它，而且Steve还对此过敏。。。”

他迅速的停止了大脑里迅速冲过的思想，坚定，但温柔的将这条狗从他身边推离，并爬了起来。他在站起来的时候大致上明白了他自己睡在一张长椅上，他在经历了昨晚的磨难之后一定是让自己陷入了无意识之中。这张长椅是坐落在一处房子前的，那房子上面的标志和这个女人衣服上的标志一样。所以，是的，他昨晚睡在了动物救助站外的一张长椅边。棒极了。

“不管怎么样，对于越界这事，感到很抱歉。不会再让这事发生了，”他咕噜着，突然感到当他刚醒来就该感到的难堪。他转过身开始朝着街上走去，但他没法这么用心的让自己移动一步。他依旧疲惫不堪，而且饥肠辘辘，而且此刻他真的不知道他还有什么地方可去。

“该死，啊该死，” 他听见那个女人在他身后几英尺远的地方小声抱怨着，“等等，等一下，哦哇。”

他转过身看到她半是跑，半是跌的朝他冲过来，试图不要绊到那些兴奋的狗和他们的缰绳上。他惊奇的眨眨眼，但应要求的停住了脚步。

“我的唔，我的名字是Kim，” 她在她追上他的时候，呼吸不稳的说道，“我愿意帮助你，但是，你知道。”她无助的耸耸肩，将她手中的缰绳举起。

“我是Bucky，”他在他能阻止自己之前回答道，并为此稍稍畏缩了一下。他确实不应该说出他的名字。Steve一定在找它，而他应该更加小心的避免留下线索，看在上帝的份上，他就是为此才在每天晚上都睡在大马路上的。

“对。Bucky。嗨。” Kim对着他慌乱但又歉意地笑了笑，接着尴尬的问起， “你有什么地方可去吗？”

有那么一刻，他考虑了下撒谎，但是在这种时候谁会相信他呢?她发现他睡在露天，还浑身穿得破破烂烂。他很脏，而且知道他现在一定闻起来很糟。他浑身上下都散发着无家可归的气息。

“没有，” 他模糊地回答道。

“你吸毒吗？” 她问道，眯起眼谨慎的检视他。

“不，” Bucky迅速的回答，因这问题放松了些警惕。他试图掩盖，“好吧，我的意思是。。。不！我没有吸。。。碰。。。毒品。我曾经吸过，在。。。但我嗯，没再。。。所以唔，没吸毒。”搞定。这能说服她。他曾经是如此的圆滑，他身上究竟都发生了些什么？

她对此什么都没说，只是沉思着看了他一会。

“好吧，” 她最终决定， “跟我来。”

他跟着她穿过这间救助站的前门。里面很白，而且闻起来像是消过毒，但至少还是挺明亮的，墙上四散的挂满了各种各样的海报和各种不同居住在这间救助站里的动物的照片。

“在这等等。” Kim告诉他，接着带着狗消失在了一扇后门里。

Bucky让自己专心的读着那张前台桌窗户上悬挂的各种小册子。他刚读到一半，为什么阉割你的宠物很重要，这个时候，Kim回来了，还带了一位看起来挺严厉的女人。

她看起来快60了，被她长方形的紫色眼镜遮去一半的眼睛旁布满了鱼尾纹。她将她的灰发梳成了一个紧紧的小圆髻，穿着和Kim一样的蓝色上衣。她在离Bucky还有一英尺的地方停下了脚步，上上下下的打量他，目光尖锐。在她身后，Kim看起来有些紧张，嘴边的脸颊凹了进去就像她正从里面咬着它。

在过了一段沉默的检视时间后，她终于说道，“所以，James是吗？ Kim说你正在找工作。”

Bucky不知道他在期待什么，但那真的没有什么，“唔嗯。。。是的？” 他努力摇着自己，想让自己恢复平静，“是的！” 他看了Kim一眼，而她无助的耸耸肩。

“。。。一个住的地方？” 那个女人提示道，抬起一根眉毛。

“额，是的。我唔。。。是个老兵，而我在努力矫正自己。”那并不全是则谎言，“我遇到些困难。”

这个女人呼出口气，“好吧，我们这儿确实非常的需要人手。我们有不少学校来的志愿者，但我们真的需要某些能更加长期固定的呆在这得人。你擅长和动物打交道吗？”

他都要开口承认他并没有多少和动物相处的经验的时候，Kim突然出声了，“哦是的，他很擅长和动物打交道，你应该看看他在几分钟前和Bernie相处的情景。”

“是这样吗？好吧，如果Kim在这里为你做担保，我就全心全意的鑫你。” Kim看起来对她自己感到很高兴，而Bucky在另一边知道他一定看起来和他所感觉到的一样的松了口气。

“是的，但我。。。” Bucky叹了口气，“我到现在都没找到份工作是因为我没有。。。我试图放低要求，而我不想交出我的私人信息。”

这个女人的眉毛竖了起来，“你是在说你想即时付工资？”

羞耻和难堪刺痛了他的心，“如果，如果你不愿意这么做，我也完全能理解。”

她看起来像是思考了一阵子，“不，你在这做白工。”

“哈？” Bucky眨了眨眼。

“而Kim真该得份奖金，所以我会给她双份的工资，” 她继续道。

Kim的嘴因震惊而大张着。

“Kim想拿这些钱怎么做全由她自己。她甚至可以借给一个朋友，如果她想这么做。” 她越过她的肩膀，瞥了一眼，给了Kim一记意味深长的眼色。

“好的。谢谢！” Kim露齿一笑，明白了。

这个女人掉转身朝向Bucky， “在此期间，这房子后面有张床，还有个带淋浴间的厕所。我们有时候会在有妈妈要在晚上生产的时候呆在那。你可以住在那，直到你能自食其力，不许更久。”

Bucky无法相信他的耳朵， “当然，非常感谢。。。女士。。。”

“Bara。但你可以叫我Helen。现在，我还有很多事要做。我相信Kim会给你看看那些绳子在哪。”

她说完话就消失在了后门里。Bucky盯着她的背影。

“刚发生了什么，” 他小声的喘着气嘀咕起来。

Kim朝他走过去，些微的有些小心谨慎，而他正在消化着刚刚发生的事， “所以，嗯。不客气。”

他满脸怀疑的盯着她， “你告诉她我的名字是James。”

“你的名字是James，” Kim赞同的回答道。

“我没告诉过你这个。”

“这世界上有条金属胳膊还叫Bucky的人可不多，” Kim耸耸肩，稍稍挪了下脚上的重心。

“之前没人认出我，”他反驳道，交叉起他的双臂，靠在前台的玻璃窗上。

Kim叹了口气，看起来有些内疚，就像她做了什么不该做的被抓了一样。在犹豫了一段时间后她回答道， “好吧，并不是任何人都在康奈尔大学研读了二战史，而且还把学位论文的题目定成了美国队长和咆哮突击队。”

Bucky无法控制自己的哼了一声， “这就是你决定帮助我的原因？”

Kim的笑容弯了一线， “好吧，我没法否认确实有一部分是在希望能为我的论文得到第一手的材料，是的，” 她的脸柔软了下来，“但真的，我没法就这样把你丢在外面。你是个国家英雄！而作为一名美国公民，事实上我有责任来帮助你。”

他温柔的咯咯笑了起来， “好吧，谢谢你。谢谢，我确实是这个意思。”

Kim的脸亮了起来， “就像我刚说的，不客气。”

他们之间沉默了一会，接着Kim又一次开口说道， “我能问你点什么吗？”

“看情况，” 他小心的回答道，已经开始怀疑这话题的走向了。

“你在这做什么？你不是应该和-”

“说来话长，而且我并不想分享这个？”他大声的打断她。

她差一点跳了起来，而Bucky立即就觉得内疚了起来。

“我很抱歉，”他叹了口气，“只是，只是很难说起它。”

Kim点点头， “没关系。我懂。” 她吞咽着，接着指了指后门， “来吧，我带你四处转转。”

* * *  
Bucky在Ithaca动物救助站的第一个星期过得不错，各方面都很周全。Kim一时兴起的对Bucky很擅长和动物相处的评价算的上是个无伤大雅的小谎，因为Bucky从来没有这么平凡的和动物接触过，除了以前在布鲁克林时时不时的需要捡回一些垃圾的时候。有那么一点的学习经历。

他第一次牵着一条狗出去散步的时候，他是被拖过半个城区的，而且因为那条狗突然的停下来嗅闻着什么而在人行步道上摔了个狗吃屎。Kim告诉他别担心，他最终会抓住要领的。那些学校来的志愿者们笑得眼泪都飙出来了。

但Kim是对的，最终他学会了用牵绳，学会了预测动物们的举动以及该做何反应。那对他来说非常的自然，而他发现他自己越来越期待每一天的工作了。而看起来动物们对他立即的信任感在这方面帮了大忙，那让Bucky既感到松了口气又担忧起来。他们不知道他有多危险吗？如果他们能知道他们一定就不会这么喜欢让Bucky不停的挠他们的耳后了。

当Bucky不在照料动物的时候，他还需要清扫和整理前台。清扫这任务很轻松，他们有足够的消毒剂和大扫卫生的工具，多到可以杀死头大象。不过，前台就有点困难了。可能是因为第一次是Helen给他介绍了这。她的目光在她介绍所有的不同的表格的用途，在哪里可以找到他们，怎么回答具体的问题，以及如果他被问到了他不知道该怎么回答的问题时该向谁求助时，非常的严谨认真，

他花了不少时间才搞清楚，而Bucky是如此坚定的要将它全都做对。他知道Helen是冒了大风险来“雇佣”他的。他不能承担将这事搞砸了的后果，就算是坐在前台，让人们朝着他问出一大堆问题，让他的金属手指在木板上紧张的敲打着。他勉强的做到了那一切，而在周末的时候Kim朝他笑了笑，给了他一叠纸钞。

“是时候去找公寓了，先生。”

 

* * *

他在离救助站几个街区的地方找了间公寓。那并不是间很好的房子，只有一个房间，墙皮剥落，还有一个旧式的烤箱，而那上面的炉灶歪了，让他每天早上在锅里煎鸡蛋的时候，总会从一边滑到另一边，这挺惹人厌。

但它很便宜，而且Kim帮他找了人来检查房子以确保一切都符合标准。房东是一位看起来疲惫不堪的男人，不过三十岁，闻起来总像野草，而且永远都戴着帽子。Bucky没怎么在意，因为这个家伙让他用了现金付租金，而且没问他任何的问题。在一个月以后，Bucky有了足够的钱去买了天线和一台小电视，而当他在将它挂到墙上的时候，差一点就用他的金属手臂将它撕成了两半。

这里感觉起来不像家，他不认为任何没有Steve的地方可以让他感觉到家的温暖，但那也没让他有别的什么感觉。

* * *

Bucky在动物救助站工作了六个月的时候，一个陌生人来到了前门，随意的在地上丢下了一个纸板箱，敲了敲门，接着就离开了。他那天早上正在前台工作，他正在慢慢的做着关于领养的文件工作，并且正在努力不要被Tobias，一名学校来的志愿者，分心，后者正靠在Bucky旁边的台桌上，一边清扫着后方的笼子，一边聊着天。

那声敲门声害他们俩都吓了一跳。Bucky折断了他握在手里刚写了一半的笔，而Tobias，刚刚嚷嚷了他之前玩的一款网络游戏一半，吓得从桌上跌了下来。

“什么鬼？” Tobias嘟囔着，抬了抬他长鼻子上的Kim所称的他的“最时髦的眼镜”，一边站起身。

Bucky没回答他，他已经轻松的跳过了前台，走去门口。他拉开门，将盒子拉进来。Tobias试图爬到他背后，大睁着眼睛，将他蓬乱的棕色头发摇得和拨浪鼓似的，“James?不会是个炸弹吧？还是死婴？绝对不要是死婴啊。”

这儿所有的人都叫他James。Kim在他的第一个礼拜就是这么把他介绍给Helen的，她看起来挺能不用解释就能理解到他并不像让别人知道他真实的身份。而对于某些已经在这方面钻研了多年的人来说，她看起来对于看到真人挺放松。她从来没向他问过关于她论文的问题，而他知道她一定饥渴的要命。他绝对为此原因喜欢Kim，将她视作一位朋友，就算她可能没这么看他。

“为什么要有人将一盒死婴丢在动物救助站门前？” Bucky边问边翻了个白眼撕开盒子上的封条，打开它。屋子里一下子安静了下来，只有一些尖细的喵喵声，大概有一打的摇着它们毛茸茸的小家伙正试图从盒子里爬出来。

“小猫咪！” Tobias兴奋的大叫起来，立刻蹲到了Bucky身边的地板上，拍了拍他们柔软的小脑袋。

“我去叫Helen。” Bucky说着，试图不要让自己感到太过受到干扰。其中一只猫咪，一只小小的灰色的斑纹猫，正抓住了他的袖子，开始爬上他的胳膊。他花了整整一分钟才能将它弄下来，去打电话。

Helen在那天休息，但还是在Bucky打了电话后很快就赶来了。他将盒子挪到了后面的一个房间里，这样猫咪们就不会在他们试图爬出盒子的时候，搞丢了，虽然他很怀疑他们是否能做到，因为他们太小了。

她弯着嘴角安静的检查着那一箱子蠕动着的小毛团。他不确定她是怎么做到就这么看着那一堆小可爱那么长时间而一点笑容都不露的，他是个前杀手，他有发言权。

“你看到是谁丢下他们的吗?”最终她问道，转过身面对Bucky。

“我没看见他们的脸，他们已经走了。那是个男人，我想，”Bucky回答。

她认真的点了点头， “它们太小了，现在就没了妈妈，它们最多只有四个星期大。”

“小猫通常要在母猫身边呆多久？” 他问道，确实在好奇。

“通常是七个星期，但最好在那之后再让他们呆一块几个星期，”她皱眉，“我们需要有人能照养他们几个星期，确保他们能建立社会关系并且有合理的膳食。一下子要找到人会挺难。”

“我可以照顾他们，” Bucky在他能阻止自己之前说道。他不知道为什么，但是那个要将这些无助的小东西交给某个陌生人的想法让他感到焦躁。他有种很奇怪的对于他们的责任感。他是那个发现他们的人。。。某种意义上来说。或许那只是他旧有的保护别人的本人在照顾了这么多年的Steve的时候突然又冒了出来，但是现在是它们，他无法阻止自己，“我的意思是，我对照顾小猫或其他懂得并不多，但我没有室友或是有其他的宠物，所以那不会有什么问题。。。而且我的房东也不怎么管。”

Helen看起来真的是被吓到了，“你愿意照顾十只小猫？”

Tobias甩给他一记被吓到的目光，他正靠在箱子上，一只小猫正在拍着他的头发。

“是的，” Bucky挪了挪脚， “我不知道，我喜欢照看东西，我猜。”

他不知道当Helen的脸上开始弯折起那抹微笑的时候，他是该感到骄傲还是恐惧。

* * *

这可不代表他认为同时照顾十只小猫会很是件轻松事，但是好吧，他也没有想过会有这么难。他们需要特制的餐点和维他命，而且他们需要遵照非常严格的时间表。他需要花点时间来给每只小猫关注和爱，确保他们适应人类的接触。他的沙发在第一天的时候就被撕成了条。他们总是整夜整夜的叫着，哭着，吵得他睡不着。

那真的很让人疲惫。但不知道为何，他很享受这样的每一分钟。

而且或许那只是他充满保护欲的一面正在尖叫着冲了出来，自从他意识到Steve不再需要Bucky照顾他了。或许那只是他的不安感让他感到他需要做这些来让他能感到自己还是有点用处的。或许他只是该死的喜欢小猫咪，看在上帝的份上。他全部所知的只有，当他脱离了资产的固定格式以来的第一次，他感到了自己对某些人是重要的。而如果那些人只是一堆小动物，而完全不知道他是谁，或是他参与过什么样的暴行，好吧，他知道无论如何他们都需要他来照顾他们，但是那该死的感觉超好。

他依旧会做恶梦。这段时间，当他从睡梦中醒来，浑身冒着冷汗，颤抖着躺在空荡荡的床上，他太想念Steve了。他这段时间当然在想念Steve，存在于心里的无望的啃噬感总是在提醒着他有什么东西不见了。而这种感觉在噩梦之后总会变得无法忍受。如果Steve在，他会用他的双臂抱住Bucky，安慰般的对着他低吟，提醒他，现在是2015年了，Buck，你在DC,而我在这，没事了，深呼吸。

但是，今晚，当Bucky半是呜咽的醒来，梦里是段扭曲了的画面，一件白裙，一股带着花香的香水味，一个哭泣的小男孩，某些鲜红温热的东西正从他的肉手中滴落，Steve不在这安慰他。他就像被一辆特快火车猛地撞上，他是多么的想念Steve，他是多么想要他在这。他蜷起自己，安静的在黑暗中啜泣着吸着鼻子，对自己感到是这么的沮丧。

他允许了自己去猜想Steve是否还在找它。他一定在他刚一离开的时候找他了，Bucky对此很确定。因为那是Steve，而他的道德感不会允许他自己只是坐在那而什么都不做。

那已经过了几个月了，几乎是半年了。Steve可能不会在继续找他了。Bucky在他离开的时候的心理状态不错。Steve不需要担心他又重回了冬兵的疯狂杀戮的样子。他已经没有任何理由再继续寻找Bucky了。一个来自于他过去的男人，很明显是不再适合他的生活的。他可能已经重新开始新生活了，已经走出去，开始和他的新朋友们享受这个新世纪，一次又一次的拯救这个世界。他和Sharon现在很可能已经很认真了。也许他都已经朝她求过婚了。Bucky因这想法内心翻滚了起来，他感到了那不想要嫉妒从他心里面不停的像泡泡一样冒出来。

Steve现在已经有了段新生活，他得提醒自己，而Bucky也是如此。他们都有仰赖着他们的人。对于Steve来说，那是复仇者联盟，而更广义来说是这个世界。而对Bucky来说，仅仅只是些小猫咪以及在这座乡村小镇里的动物救助站里的几位工作人员。那挺不同，但Bucky很奇怪的觉得这挺不错。

他允许了自己又颤抖着呼吸了几口，接着将那让他疼痛的悲伤和贯穿他整个人的寂寞推开，下了床。他伸了伸腰，试图让自己紧绷的，酸疼的，紧致的，因为先前的梦而缩起来的肌肉能够放松下来。他在过了一会后终于放弃了努力，他已经麻木了而不想去管，他走过去小猫睡着的那只篮子那。

那个篮子是个Helen送来的礼物，为了对他自愿照顾他们的行为表达谢意。直到他将它带回家，他才发现他并没有多少的毯子可以铺在里面，因此他至少停下搜索他有限的衣橱的行为，而捡出他最柔软的衣服和运动裤来代替。大多数时候，这些小猫都会在篮子里大搞破坏，在他们醒着的时候到处滚来滚去，和篮子玩耍，但此刻他们全都蜷着身体，安静的挤作一堆睡着了。

他狠狠的吸了口气，低下身站在他们身边，伸出他的肉手，温柔的抚摸过他们的毛皮。有几只在睡梦中抽动了几下，但没有一个醒过来。他的噩梦刚刚消失，而突然间他意识到篮子里只躺了九只猫。

Bucky迅速的站起身，试图让自己不要焦躁。那是只小猫，他充满理智的对自己说着，他们喜欢躲在东西下面，我很确定它还在哪里。他用心的检查者所有的家具下面和所有的小隔间里。没有猫。他可以感到他的心跳速度加快了，而噩梦所带来的焦虑又迅速的爬上了他的脊背。他检查了茶几和抽屉，以及冰箱后面，依旧没有任何小东西的影子。现在要想控制自己不那么焦虑这事已经变得困难了。

他踱过房间，短促而又快速的呼着气，视野开始朦胧起来，双腿发颤。他用一只手擦过他的头发，疯狂的。

如果它跑到外面去了怎么办? 如果有别的动物抓住它了怎么办？如果它被辆车撞了怎么办？哦，上帝啊，他该怎么和Helen说呢？她肯定会解雇他的！他应该好好照看他们的！

而在他的脑子深处，他知道，他就快要焦虑症发作了。他之前经历过，在Steve刚带他回来的时候更加的频繁。而那个时候，Steve会大声的和他说话，让他安静下来，坐在他身边，直到他足够平静下来，然后抱住他，在Bucky的背上温柔的画圈圈。但Steve现在不在这，他不应该再拥有Steve了。他选择了离开，他选择了这个。

他发觉自己从厨房的吧台上拿过那个他几个月前买的旧式按键手机，给了他唯一一个能想到的人打电话。电话响了很久，他烦躁了好几秒，Bucky不认为对方会接电话了。

接着， “Bucky?” Kim的声音里满是困倦，就像她刚刚醒过来一样，而她确实可能如此，因为现在是半夜。

“Kim，”他回答道，嗓音依旧颤抖着。

“Bucky，” Kim的声音一下子就警惕了起来， “Bucky，出了什么事了？”

“我-我不能，”Bucky歇斯底里的结巴起来。

“哇哦，嘿伙计。没事，深呼吸，” Kim的声音明显的担忧了起来，但是依旧试图着保持着平稳，“就只是深呼吸。”

他又喘了好几口，接着才控制着自己平静下来一点。

“很好，” 她鼓励道，“发生什么事了，伙计？”

“有一只 – 一只猫，它，它不见了，我找了所有地方，但我找不到它，”他终于说了出来，“我该死的弄丢它了，而我不知道该怎么办。为什么我就是不能该死的做对事？”

“嘿，嘿，会没事的。我现在就过来，我会帮你找它的，”她发着誓。

他又颤抖着呼吸了一口，放松感流过他的血脉。 “你，你不一定要这么做，”

“我十分钟后到。”

Bucky在接下来的十分钟里站在篮子旁边，疯狂的数着那些留下的小猫，确保他们都还在那。当他数到第25词的时候，他的门上传来轻敲声。他爬起身，猛地拉开门。

Kim站在那，穿着康奈尔大学的套头衫和印着许多美国队长盾的睡裤。她的头发一团糟，而她的眼睛下面都是黑眼圈。Bucky从来没对看到一个人感到这么高兴过。

他们又检查了一遍Bucky已经检查过的地方，这一次更缓慢一些，以确保他在焦虑症发作的时候没错过什么。当他们还是无法在任何地方找到它之后，Kim检查了所有的窗子确保没有一扇有开启任何一条能让小猫溜出去的缝。Bucky知道他们都锁得紧紧的。他每个晚上都会在入睡前检查两遍门窗。

当Bucky的脸开始崩裂，Kim安慰地拍着他的胳膊。“嘿，别担心。我们会找到它的。我们还有什么地方是没找过的？”

“我不知道，”他挫败的咕囔着，“其他还有什么地方要看？”

Kim扫视着屋子，寻找着某些他们可能还没检查过的地方，接着一声微弱的喵喵声传了过来。她迅速转过身，试图找到那声猫鸣传来的方向，“你听到了吗？”

Bucky已经走去了房间的另一边，“从这来的。”

那是从床抵着墙所形成的夹角处传来的。那里没什么空间，只能放下一张小小的床头柜和一叠因为没有洗衣篮而随意堆放的衣服。他弯下腰，开始把他的脏衣服都给拖了出来，“喵！”

一只黑色的有双大大的绿眼睛的小猫咪正在抬头盯着Bucky， 而Bucky发出了一声半是笑，半是放松下来的呜咽的声音。

“你真是吓坏我了，你个小坏蛋，”他发现自己在自言自语，低声抱怨着，温柔地拍了拍面前这团小毛团， “你该死的为什么要躲在我的脏衣服里呢，哈？”

“他一定是不可思议的喜欢你的味道，” Kim调笑道，听起来就和Bucky所感到的一样的放松。

“我闻起来挺好，” Bucky狡辩着嗅了嗅， “而且她是个女孩。”

Kim大睁开了她的眼睛，她被嘲笑了，“哦，我很抱歉。她。”

她走过来，站到他身边，伸手温柔的摩擦着小猫的耳后，“你让我们担足了心，你这个小忍者。”

Bucky终于能又正常呼吸了，“抱歉吵了你，把你拖过来，接过什么事都没有。你现在可以回家了，我很好。”

Kim上上下下的看了他，很明显就看到他的身体依旧在颤抖着。“我可不这么认为，你为什么不坐下来，而我可以给我们弄点喝的。” 她指了指沙发，给了他一记无法反驳的眼光。

“你真的不需要这么干，” 无论如何他还是辩解道，接着他坐到了沙发上。

“我当然得这么干，朋友就是拿来这么用的，” 她随意的说着走进厨房，打开冰箱。

Bucky震惊的盯着她。

她拿出些果汁，接着转过身看着他，她看了他的脸一眼，接着问道，“什么？怎么啦？”

“我们是朋友？” 他无法自控但还是问了出来想要弄个明白。

“你之前认为我们不是吗？”她的脸上现在满是忧虑了。

他低头看着那只依旧挤在他身边的小猫，避开了她的视线，“我不知道。我猜，我只是第一次交到不是Steve的朋友的朋友，”他干巴巴的笑了起来，“上帝啊，从我能记事起。”

现在轮到Kim看起来被吓到了。他没有假装着表示不知道为什么。那是他第一次这么主动的当着她的面提到Steve。他咬着他的唇，将注意力都集中在抚摸那只猫上，等着她说话。

在长久的等待之后，“我们是朋友，”她温柔的肯定道。

他们在她给他们各倒了一杯果汁的时候陷入了沉默。她慢慢的走回起居室，递给Bucky一杯，他用他空余的那只手接过，“谢谢，”他小声嘟囔着。

她点点头，弯下腰，交叉起双腿坐在了沙发边的地板上。他们很长一段时间都没有说话，只是简简单单的坐着，带着默契的沉默啜饮着他们的果汁。最终Bucky叹了口气，放弃了，“你知道你可以问的，我知道你想问。”

“我可不想让你难过，”她迅速的回答。

他闭上眼，“我知道。但是你能。问，我的意思是。”

她尴尬的停顿了一下，“你为什么要离开？”她最终问道，“所有人都知道你先前是和Steve住一块的，他在采访中谈到过你很多次。”

“说来话长，” 他恍惚的说着。

“我有的是空，”她反驳着，没有逼他，但提醒着他。

Bucky不知道该怎么开头。这段时间以来他一直被紧张，被疼痛，被孤独所环绕，他甚至都不知道还能对这感到些别的什么。不知道该怎么才能说给别人听才能说得明白。怎么才能适当的表达出他的感情。而最终他张开了嘴，忽然就说了出来，“他在和Sharon Carter约会，你知道吗？”

Kim现在盯着他了，满脸的惊讶。这可不是她期待过他会说的话。

他呼了口气，“该死的Sharon Carter。就像是要在同一个家族里寻觅一样。他大概有些奇怪的偏执，“那些话既苦涩又卑鄙。但他无法克制。他已经在心里积压了几个月了，而现在终于讲了出来，感觉有好也有坏。

“我的意思是，我不知道自己为什么会感到惊讶。我不知道我为什么要让自己投入这么多。我不知道我为什么自己会认为他会对像我这样的人感兴趣，当他能和像她那样的人约会的时候，“突然间这份苦涩消失了，上帝啊，他感到他的眼泪漫了出来，“我猜我只是希望那都是真的，你知道吗？或许他也想要我？“

他转过身来看着Kim，而后者的嘴巴则因为纯粹的惊讶而大张着。现在已经没有退路了，所以他继续。

“我的一生里，我都在爱他。从我们还是孩子的时候，而那时候我还不知道那意味着什么。当然我没告诉过他，那只是。。。在那个时候这么做了话，会毁掉他。而我不能让这事发生。“他轻轻吸了吸鼻子，并用手臂擦了擦眼睛，“但接着，我们俩都在这，而且现在这事是可以被接受得了，而我想那或许会行得通。。。我猜我只是在和自己开玩笑，哈？“

“哦，Bucky，“ kim轻叹了一句，夹杂着悲伤和敬畏。

“但不只是如此，“他轻轻呢喃，“我可以适应他和别人在一起。如果那会让他感到快乐，而我对此没问题。但那并不只是那样。更糟。他不再该死的需要我了。他有了那么多新朋友，他有了复仇者们。我们几乎不再有时间呆在一起了，而当他和他们在一起的时候，他是那么的开心，而如果让我要将他从那种样子里拉出来，那该死的太自私了。如果我要求，他就会和我呆在一起，如果我告诉他我需要，我知道他会的。但那让我成了什么样的人啊？“

他停顿了一下，深呼了口气，师徒让自己冷静下来。Kim看着他，眼睛大睁着，静默的等着他继续。

“所以是的，我离开了。我没法留在原地看着他在没有我存在的世界里过得这么快活。我知道我该死的糟糕，但我做不到。这样更好。他如果没我在身边会更好一些。“

那只蜷缩在他胸前的小黑猫又朝上爬了一点，舔了舔他的下巴，那里有些眼泪。他迅速的将它们抹掉。

“不管怎么说，“ 他对自己轻声说道，“你现在一定认为我是个很糟的人了。“

“你并不糟，“kim安静的回答，“事实上为了steve牺牲你自己的幸福，这其实很无私。你一定很爱他。你告诉过他吗？“

这问题就像直击要害的尖刀，“不。我想过，但接着他就要去和Sharon Carter 约会了，而他对此是那么的兴奋，我不能毁了它，“ bucky颤抖着呼了口气，“而你知道最糟的一点是什么吗？已经六个月了，而我还在想他，“他的声音不太好的碎裂了，“我该死的这么想他。“

“那并不糟，那是人之常情，“kim说，“你爱他，你当然会想他。我肯定他也想你。“

“或许一开始他会，但他现在已经重新开始了。他有新的朋友。“bucky坚持道。

kim看起来像是想要争论这一点，但还是决定不说出来。“那你为什么会在那么多地方里最终来了Ithaca？“

他确实对此笑了一下，“我当时真的没想过，我从来没来过这而我又不想去那些Steve会认为会找到我的地方，“他耸耸肩，“我只是在这里停了下来。“

在经过了一段尴尬的沉默后，Kim扑了过来，将一只手放在了他的金属臂上，“作为结果，我很高兴你来了这。如果你没有，我们就不会相遇，或是成为朋友。”

他试着对她笑了笑，“是的，如果没遇上的话，我大概还呆在某处天桥下面，”他重重的吞咽了一声， “谢谢你，Kim。我指。。。所有的事。我不知道我该怎么样才能报答你。”

“你不需要，” 她真诚的向他保证。

他不置信的摇了摇头，“你为什么要这么做？”

她看起来有些困惑，“做什么？”

“帮助我，告诉Helen并给我找了份工作。你不会只是因为认出我才这么做的。”

过了很长一段时间她都没有说话，她面无表情，目光遥远。而最终她回答道，声音听起来很遥远，“我的妈妈在我十岁的时候去世了。”

“我很抱歉，” Bucky立即回答道。

Kim摇摇头，但依旧没有与他对视，“已经十五年了，但是。。。当我还小的时候，她曾经给我读过那些儿童故事，美国队长和咆哮突击队：美国英雄们的神奇之旅。”她温柔的笑着，“它们大多都不是真的，只是些编给孩子们的故事，但我们分享过这些。而当我现在想起我妈妈的时候，那就是会出现在我脑海里最清晰的回忆，所有的一点一滴。。。就像她的香水味，她脸颊上的小小胎记，那些她为每个人物配音只为让我大笑。”

她停了一下，一丝温柔的笑容漫过她的脸。

“当她在医院的时候，而她知道她不久就要死了，她给了我这只吧唧熊，”她停顿了一秒，接着又解释道，“那就是个抱抱的玩偶熊，基于你的原型，额，来自很早以前的漫画书。”

Bucky知道她在指什么。想起那段咆哮突击队短暂的驻留时间里在伦敦和巴黎的商店橱窗里看见那些吧唧熊。他记得朝着Steve抱怨他们居然在他还是名士兵并且是名危险的狙击手的时候，把他软化成了一只可爱的动物，该死的。当然的，Steve觉得那很可爱并且买了一只，将它塞在他的背包里，在进行任务的时候也带着它。Bucky吓了一跳。他都不知道这个时代里，他们还再卖着吧唧熊。

“她让我留着它，而当我需要她给的安全感而她却不在的时候，我只要抱着吧唧熊并想着她就好，”她有些歇斯底里的笑了笑。

“而当我长大了后，我读了更多关于美国队长和咆哮突击队的故事，但当我开始阅读正经的历史书籍，短文和研究。那让我觉得我离的我妈妈很近，而吧唧熊一直都在我的身旁。”

最终，她抬起头对上Bucky的视线，“那只愚蠢的小熊帮助我度过了我母亲去世的艰难时光，中学，高中，和大学。当我决定我的论文主题的时候我还抱着它。而你知道吗？我还留着它在我的房间里，在我床头的书架上。”

Bucky震惊了，他不知道该说什么。

“所以，如果你问我为什么我想要帮助你，Bucky Barnes，那是因为你已经在我的整个生命里帮助了我。就算你不知道这些。而当我意识到你是谁，我想那就是我该报答的时候。”

“我不知道该说什么，”他试图呼气。

她耸耸肩，“没什么好说的，” 她低头看了看他温柔的坐着，而那只睡熟的小猫正窝在他的臂膀之间，“如果你在担心你并没有达到我的期望，那不需要，你是个好人，James。称呼你为我的朋友是我的荣幸。”

他有满腔的话想说。他的嘴张张合合好几次，都没能说出什么来。他可以感到眼中又一次被眼泪蛰痛，但这一次不再伴随着那通常而来的悲伤。

当他终于可以组织语言的时候，他轻声说道，“谢谢你，和我分享这些，”他希望那些话就和他内心里的一样真诚，“以及关于其他的所有任何事。如果有什么是我可以为你做的。。。”

她给了他一记细小的玩味的笑，“好吧，我确实需要写论文。”

而另一抹安静的笑容从他的唇间跃了出来，“你想知道些什么？”

 

* * *

当他和Kim交心之后，Bucky古怪的觉得轻松了不少。当然，他依旧想念Steve，依旧爱他。但是那种他感到因为失去他们之间的联系强烈的孤独感和悲痛感已经消褪了。他的噩梦开始减弱，一个星期只有一两次而不再是每夜都做，而当噩梦来袭的时候，在几次过后，他已经能够控制住自己了。那并不是说他已经解决了任何问题，但是将那些问题和人分享看起来确实帮了很多忙。他猜那句“将你的感受说出来”的蠢话后面确实有点真东西。

他想他变好的心情一定显露出来了，因为动物保护站里的其他志愿者和工作人员突然都开始和他说话了。并不是说他们之前不友好，但现在他们看起来更主动些，并且愿意和他呆在一起。那不同，但那很好。

Tobias邀请他和他的一些Ithaca学院的朋友一起在健身中心玩飞盘。Bucky都记不起上一次他被邀请去别的什么地方是什么时候了。他去了，而那确实很好玩。他甚至没用上他被增强的肉体力量的一半，但他依旧是最棒的一个，而那些青少年们为了让他加入自己的队伍争吵不休。而最终，他决定每场比赛都换一队来让比赛公平。当他们结束的时候，Tobias开玩笑的拍了拍他的背并邀请他下周再来。

周末的时候，Kim会过来，坐在他的早餐台前，端着她的笔记本电脑。她问了他各种各样关于40年代的问题，关于战争的，以及关于咆哮突击队的。她问了尽量少的她无法回避的关于Steve的问题，而他对此感到感激，但是当她问起的时候，他发觉说起Steve，那惊奇的轻松而不是感到就要哭出来了。Bucky所有的回答都被精细的记录了下来并且在Word文档上涂满了颜色。他无法控制的被她高超的组织能力和专注能力所折服。

当他们在那天完成论文的时候，他们玩了游戏，而Bucky在他的脑袋上贴上了“尝试新东西游戏”的纸条。那并不真的是个游戏，但Bucky第一时间来到这里的原因之一确实是想要找出他会因什么而感到高兴，并不只是因为Steve喜欢他们而喜欢或者是因为特别的和Steve在一起做的事而高兴。而当他开始这场“尝试新东西游戏”之后，Bucky发现他喜欢恐怖电影，溜冰，带着柠檬味的伏特加，给他的冻酸乳里加橡胶虫糖，还有特别奇怪的是 - 烤甜味曲奇饼干。

他大概对甜味曲奇饼干有点太过骄傲了，但他并不认为有任何人会真的责备他。这确实是他第一次用烤箱烤出点东西而不是烤焦它们。他带了一炉饼干去了动物保护站，而那里的每个人都很爱他们。即使是Helen也看起来被他震惊了。

而最终到了他需要将小猫们带回动物保护站的时候。他们都已经大到可以被收养去普通家庭的时候了，而就算Bucky想要留下他们，留下十只猫在他那小小的单身公寓里也不现实。但是依旧，他依旧像个熊妈妈一样的充满了保护欲并且确保肯定每只小猫都被收养到了很好的家庭。在经过Helen的许可后，他被允许为那些小猫们举办了一场领养会。Tobias帮助他用他的电脑制作了传单，而他把它们贴遍了小镇。

在他忙于领养会的前一晚，确保一切都准备就绪的时候，Helen对他说，“我对你感到吃惊，James，你经历了那么多，而且变好了那么多。”

她所知道的连事实的一半都不知道。但是，他从来没听过她之前像这样夸耀过某人，而那让他的胸口有一股骄傲油然而生，“谢谢。那挺难，但我想我现在好了不少。而如果你当初没给我这份工作的话，我永远都无法做到这一点。我对你的感激永远都不够。其他人大概想都不会想就会拒绝我。”

她的眼中有一丝奇特的亮光闪过，她回道，“好吧，我的祖父打过二战。他曾经给他的孙子们讲过美国队长和咆哮突击队怎么神奇的救起了他的部队的故事。他告诉我们如果不是因为他们的话，他都不会在那里给我们讲故事。”

Bucky大张着嘴。“是，是Kim告诉你的？”

她哼了哼，“饶了我吧，我虽然老了，但我还是很清醒的。我自己就看出来了。”

那依旧感觉很奇怪。这是过去的一个月里的第二次有人告诉他他是如何正面影响了他们的一生的。他猜在那些他已经忘却的所有被冬兵杀死以及所制造的破坏里，那个人确实不是他，不是Bucky Barnes。 Bucky Barnes是某个会帮助别人会保护别人的人。或许他永远都不会在第一时间里意识到这一点，因为保护Steve的意图凌驾于一切，因为他爱他，而Bucky不会意识到其实帮助和保护原本便是他自己的本质的一部分。

他重重的吞了口唾沫，“还是要，谢谢你。”

她点点头，但依旧什么都没说。

接着一声响亮的叫声和一串翻滚吵杂的声音引起了他们的注意，而他们转过身看了看那张他为那些正在忙于打闹的热闹的小猫咪们做好的小小的宣传单。他不由得笑了。

“你对他们真好，” Helen说道。

“我会想他们的，”他回答，“我的公寓会在他们走了后冷清不少。”

“你该留下一只。”

他仅仅能控制住让自己不要发出那兴奋的喘息，因为前杀手不会因为小猫咪而兴奋的喘气，“真的吗？你确定？”

“就好像外面还能找到更好的主人一样，” Helen的声音干巴巴的，充满了讽刺意味，但他觉得她在开玩笑。

忍者，他的小猫咪，这只黑色的在那个命运般的夜晚中狠狠的吓了他一跳的，喜欢蜷缩在他的下巴和前胸之间睡觉，会在他下班回到家的时候朝他打招呼的小家伙。当他带着它回家的时候，它正用着它的两只肉掌紧紧抱着他。Kim说他们这样做很恶心。她在他坐在沙发上，而忍者坐在他的肩膀上，用它的小脑袋蹭着他的并不时发出响亮的噜噜声的时候，恶心的看了他一眼，接着转过身飞快的打着她的毕业论文。

Bucky不记得上一次他感到这么满足是在什么时候了。就像是。。。就像是他很快乐。

 

* * *

两百三十英里外，Steve Rogers躺在半空的床上，在这个星期之中第二次哭着睡着。

 

iii. 我也长大了

Bucky正在前台上工作，整理着堆积的像小山一样无休无止的文件，接着他听见一声脆响，那是有人进来了。他没有从他的工作中抬起头来，他不愿意在这一刻打断自己的注意力。“我马上就来。”

“随意，Robocop。”

他浑身的血液都冷了下来。

那足足花了一分钟才让他猛跳的心脏平静下来，他抬起头，冷冷的回答，“你怎么找到我的？”

Tony Stark在Itacha动物救助站里看起来就像是完全的格格不入。他穿着的西装，就像是大多数他所拥有的东西一样，看起来贵极了。Bucky在看到他随意的靠着那些已经消毒过，或许不论他们刷多少次都不够干净的白墙的时候皱了皱眉。Stark戴着墨镜，虽然那是个四月的阴天而且他还在屋里。

“别问傻问题，Bucko。你见过Jarvis不是吗？”

Bucky透过前台的小窗子盯着他，“他在我离开的第一时间里没能找到我。”

“差不多，好吧，那是在他搜集到所有的像是扫描视网膜，指纹，头像之类的数据之前，还有什么，”Tony耸耸肩，掏出他的智能手机，开始敲打着什么。

“我不记得我有给过这种东西，” Bucky平淡的说道，极力的想要保持镇静。

“你被星条男带回来的时候可是完全没意识的，不是吗？”

“所以，你就在我没允许的情况下提取了，在我没意识的时候？” Bucky咆哮出声，怒火从他的身子里直蹿上来。

他声调中的变化让Stark又抬起头看他，太阳镜后的眉毛明显的翘了起来，他的双手摆出了自保的姿势，“嘿，别把那俄国杀手的变态谋杀的一整套朝着我来，行吗？那个时候我是因为你完全不稳定才提取他们的，我没可能知道你是否连歇都不歇一会就跑到大街上去开枪杀人。那可事关国家安全，我的意思是，如果不提取那才叫不负责任。”

Bucky根本没法和他争论这个。他决定尝试另一种策略。

“你没告诉Steve我在哪。”这不是个问题。如果Steve有那么一星半点的知道Bucky在哪，那么他此刻面对的就会是他，而不是Tony Stark。

“他来找我，问我是否有任何办法可以帮助找到你，” Tony耸耸肩，“ Jarvis十亿年前就锁定了你，但是你说对了，我没告诉他。”

“好吧，为什么不？” Bucky无法遏制住自己嗓音里的怀疑意味。

Tony此刻看起来有点不一样了，“觉得那不对。”

当他没有继续说下去，Bucky就用手示意了下他该解释解释。

对方叹了口气，就像有什么非常不方便，而他可不是跑到Ithaca这个鬼地方来就只是为了和Bucky聊聊这个，但他还是说出来了，“你可是个该死的成年人，而那并不取决于我，或是Steve，或任何人来决定该死的你可以去哪，或不可以去哪。”

他停了一会，稍稍环视了一周就像是想要确保没人偷听，接着说道，“而且根据记录，作为某个被逮捕过并被强迫过做某些我不想做的事的人，我能明白能为自己做决定这事有多重要，我知道在我身上发生的事完全和你的不同，但是。。。我能理解，好吗？所以，如果你决定来这，在Hoth（译者：星球大战里的一个星球，这里就是借指这地方鸟不生蛋）这地方住下来，并且永远都不和Steve说话了，好吧，那是你的选择，而我不会阻止你做这样的决定。”

Bucky不由得觉得意外。大家都知道Tony不喜欢谈论他在阿富汗被劫持的经历，所以当他决定要和Bucky分享这事，这确实意味着什么。表达信任的一种方式，也许。

吞了口唾沫，Bucky小心翼翼的问道，“如果你来这不是为了带我回去的，那你来干嘛？”

Tony吐了口气，“通常来说，我会远离这类事，因为我不擅长和人打交道或是感受他人感受这类东西，认真的，你可以问问Pepper或是Rhodey或其他人，他们都可以为我作证 -”

“Stark。”Bucky不耐烦的打断他，用他的左手捏了捏鼻梁，期望落在皮肤上的冰凉的金属可以帮助他，在目前越来越混乱的超出他控制的情况下，让他保持冷静。

“好吧。好。就像我说的，我通常会远离这类事，但是Steve已经真的。。。最近不怎么好。”

Bucky不安起来，Steve发生什么事了吗？他病了？受伤了？Sharon和他分手了？她要是那么做，她就是疯了，Steve可是很棒的。Steve可是一切。他尝试了下，但失败了，他的声音在他问的时候破碎了，“他怎么了？”

Tony现在用带着怀疑的眼神看他了，“你认真的？你该死的消失的毫无踪影，他就留下自己一个人。”

他叹了口气。这就是Stark跑来这的原因？“他只是觉得负罪，因为他觉得他对我有责任。他会没事的，” Bucky发誓，试着让它听起来很肯定。

“都过了十个月了！” Stark举起双手，“他在那事之后三个月搬进了大楼！他恨我的大楼，他当着我的面喊它丑爆了！”

Bucky不明白问题在哪，“所以呢？现在他离他所有的朋友都更近了。可怕。”他面无表情的说道。

“不是所有人。” Stark意味深长的看了他一眼，叉起双手，“他想你，你是他最好的朋友，而你连再见都不说一声或者至少告诉他究竟发生了什么事就消失的无影无踪。我没说你必须得回去，但是至少你可以告诉这个家伙你去了哪而且你一切都很好。”

Bucky没想去纠正他事实上不是Steve最好的朋友，因为大声承认这一点依旧能蛰伤他。取而代之的，他说道，“你和我都知道，一旦我告诉Steve我在哪，他就会出现在这。”

“而那会糟成什么样？” Tony听起来像是完全被弄晕了，就像他不可能明白为什么Bucky不想见他了一样。

因为谁会不想见到Steve呢？他可是Steve，当然啦，Bucky想见他。只是Bucky知道一旦Steve出现在这，用着那双大大的充满了失望的眼睛看着他的时候，Bucky没法对他说不和他一起回去。而Bucky刚刚为自己搜寻到的那一点点小小的幸福就会消失，而他又要可悲的看着Steve生活了。Bucky不认为自己敢回去那样的生活。他觉得完全不拥有Steve可比起拥有他又看着自己逐渐被取代掉要容易得多，而如果他回去的话，那就一定会发生。Bucky不能再一次的过那样的日子。

“不会那么简单，好吗？”Bucky一边低下头看看这双手一边回答。“我有自己的理由离开，而我不会回去。Steve会没事，他现在有你们所有人来照看着他。” 承认这一点很难受，照看Steve这件事不再是他的责任，即使几乎在他的整个生命里，技术上来说这是他唯一知道该怎么做的事。

Tony盯着他看了一分钟，接着叹了口气，“好吧。没人可以说我没试过了，好吧？我就算不成功也能有好报，是吧？你试过得好报吗？”

Bucky知道比起回答，尽可能耐性的等待Stark接受这一点会更好。Stark从墙上直起身，拉平他的外套。

接着他突然说道，“嘿，你有油性笔吗？”

感到他的眉毛因为困惑都皱了起来后，Bucky从笔篓和桌上的一堆笔中翻出一个红色的油性笔递给他。Stark接过它打开盖子，接着指了指Bucky，“给我你的胳膊，不是那条混蛋机械臂，颜料会花掉的。”

疲惫的不想去阻止，只是纯粹的希望那能让他离开，Bucky将他的右手伸过橱窗。Stark随意的在上面写下了还算可清楚的一个电话号码。

“那是我的私人电话，没有助理或是秘书或是那些笨手笨脚的答录人员。Jarvis会把这条线上所有的电话直接转给我。你该为此感到幸运，这个世界上另外只有十个人有这个电话号码。”

Bucky无法掩起自己的震惊，“你为什么要给我？”

“好吧，要是你的机械臂坏掉了的时候，我怀疑你还能找到很多人帮忙，而且就算有，如果你在我之前就找他们，我会感到非常受辱，当然还有，如果你有需要其他什么的时候。我喜欢被人叫做‘有用的资源来源地’。”

他确实不知道该说什么了。

“没事，不需要感谢我，” Stark开心的说。他转身离去，朝着门走了几步，又回身越过肩膀看着Bucky说道，“考虑下我刚说的，怎么样？我不知道我还能忍受一个意志消沉的美国队长多久。那简直累坏了。”

说完，Tony Stark消失在前门。

 

* * *

那晚，当他小心的将写在他手臂上的电话号码加入到他的手机里，放在“有钱的混蛋”那个名称下之后，Bucky和忍者躺在床上，试图不要去想Steve。他试图不要让自己感到内疚。他来这里是为了试着做正确的事。Steve不该再继续为他担心。Stark一定是反应过度了，他确定Steve一切都好。而如果他不好，他总会度过去的。Buchy只是在不停的这么劝慰着自己。

 

* * *

他不再看新闻了，不像他过去那样，因为那太容易看到Steve和复仇者们了。并不是说他不再关心Steve和他的朋友们了，因为那会很疯狂，但Bucky真的很努力的在过自己的日子以及对于他现在所拥有的感到满足。而如果当那个你试图摆脱的人在高清电视里被24小时直播的时候，那会让一切都变得很艰难。

所以不，Bucky不再看电视了。他会读报纸，捡取和选择他要读哪篇文章，而有的时候Kim会让他借她的笔记本电脑，而他会扫一遍CNN的新闻网页。他知道他不可能装作Steve不是个国际性人物和一个超级英雄而度过一生，但那有时候可以比较轻松的跳过那篇报道复仇者们是如何再一次拯救世界的新闻而去读一篇讲述睡眠循环的文章，或是一则关于狗怎么把人从一幢烧着的房子里救出来的故事。

这就是他不知道在这个世界的另一边的城市里有一场庞大的战斗正在打响，直到他走过一家电器行的橱窗里的一台电视屏幕的时候，  
他的眼角扫到了Steve模糊的样子。

Bucky，刚从超市回来，左手上还拿着装满了鸡蛋，面包和牛奶的一大袋，当机在当场。

复仇者们正在和一群看起来就像是变种的，像狗一样的外星人作战。看起来他们那边有成千上万个，而Steve和他的队伍正身处中间。而且他们被分散了。他在不清晰的画面中找到了Natasha, 她完全依靠她的左侧身躯在战斗，她标志性的猫型战服被撕开了，鲜血顺着黑色的布料流下来。钢铁侠也在那，但他的盔甲很明显的被破坏了而且出现了故障，一只金属手整个都不见了。所有人看起来都快死了，而Bucky比任何人都知道复仇者们是那种擅长置之死地而后生的类型，但是他不记得自己看过他们这么糟糕的情况。

接着摄像机扫过了Steve，镜头足够放大到可以看清楚他的脸。他的制服被撕破了并且沾满了鲜血，从他遍布全身的深长伤口里涌出来。他在战斗，但是他的行动缓慢而又机械，一点都不像美国队长应该的那样。Steve的双眼青肿半闭着，他的目光空洞，脸色苍白。Bucky从来没见过这样的steve 。。。自从空天母舰那一次之后。

装满食物的袋子掉在了地上而Bucky飞速的穿过小镇跑回他的公寓。他都没有停下来用钥匙开门，而是直接用蛮力打开了它，冲了进去。忍者因为他弄出的巨大声响而吓得直钻进床底。他花了一整个焦躁不安的一分钟来打开电视，将它转到新闻台，因为他的双手颤抖的厉害。

“-看起来外星人的攻击终于结束了，再一次感激复仇者们。”

Bucky吸着气颤抖着，“哦，感谢上帝。”

而紧接着，“即时消息，我们得到消息，美国队长倒下了，我们再重复一遍，美国队长倒下了，”新闻播报员迅速的播完手稿，“我们有画面吗？我们现在可以播出吗？”

他的心坠了下去，“哦上帝，哦上帝，不。”

画面切换到了Sam Wilson正斜靠在Steve身上，疯狂的在用他的通讯器和某人交谈，一边检查Steve的伤势。他看起来坏透了。被扯坏的美国队长制服完全被看起来从外星人身上来的以及Steve自己的血水给浸透了。Bucky都可以看到好几处被鲜血和污迹掩盖的森森白骨。他无法呼吸了。

Bucky仅仅能将自己挪到卫生间的抽水马桶上方再吐出来。他一连吐了好几次，直到滑落在地板上，将他的头枕在冰凉的瓷砖上。他的颤抖变得强烈而让他没办法站起身，他唯一能做的就是在地板上干涩的哭泣。

透过打开的卫生间的门，他能听见新闻播报员的声音，美国队长被用直升飞机送去了纽约城中的一家医院，在那里他们拥有足够的技能和设备来处理他独特的医疗需求。新闻播报员还说，美国队长看起来几乎无法挺过这段飞行时间。

而他最终被压垮了。Steve正在死去。Steve真的正在死去，而Bucky还该死的躺在他卫生间的地板上。他需要做些事，任何事。

一边对抗着颤抖的身躯和只要一动便会感受到的头重脚轻，Bucky让自己占了起来。他走出盥洗室，穿过公寓来到放着正在充电的电话的厨房吧台前。他扯了下来，绝望的滑过他的通讯记录，他用手指戳着那串数字，好不温柔的将电话甩到自己的耳朵旁。

在可怕的几分钟里，没有人回答。

而接着，“Robocop?是你吗？”Stark的声音听上去像是被榨干了，没有半点情绪。

“我看到了，我看到Steve - 他会 - 他会，” Bucky没办法说出那个词。

“Jarvis会给你派架飞机过来。去机场，马上。”

“我 - 好吧，好吧，我去那，”Bucky说了出来，连说完整句都做不到。

又过了很长一段时间，而就在他认为Stark已经挂掉了电话的时候，他说道，这一次比上一次要温和不少，“我很抱歉Barnes，看起来情况不妙。你最好抓紧。”

Bucky 搞了辆车冲去机场，无视掉了一路上的交通灯和警示牌。当他到的时候，有人在等他并把他送上了一架飞机。当他们准备降落的时候，他坐在他的座位上，因焦虑和恐惧而颤抖着。他绝望的想要动手做点什么来分散点注意力，他掏出手机把玩。他有四条未读信息和两条来自Kim的未接电话。

Kim 收件 下午5：05  
你看了新闻了吗？

Kim 收件 下午5：07  
你还好吗？Bucky，求求你接电话！

Kim 收件 下午5：08  
上帝啊，求你看到这条消息的时候就给我回个消息。我真的很担心

Bucky叹了口气，闭上眼睛，让自己在回复消息前恢复平静。

Bucky 寄件 下午5：36  
飞去纽约了。不知道会离开多久。请帮我照顾忍者。

Bucky 寄件 下午5：38  
他们不认为他能挺过来。

Kim 收件 下午5：39  
上帝，我对此感到很抱歉，Bucky。

Kim 收件 下午5：40  
我当然会帮你照顾忍者。如果有其他需要请让我知道。

Bucky 寄件 下午5：41  
谢谢你。

空乘走过来要求他将电子产品收起来。他关了电话，塞进口袋。当飞机进入跑道的时候，他看着窗外，绝望的不想让自己思考任何事。

* * *

无论是在飞去纽约的飞机上还是接下来的从LaGuardia发往医院的巴士上，他都浑浑噩噩的。当他到达的时候，他被带过了大厅，进了电梯，那电梯像是穿过了几百层才将他带到了一层私密的楼层。他从电梯中走出来，一个人。他走了两步，有个人走到他面前，挡住了他的去路。

“让你来这可真是困难，”Natasha Romanoff 说道，声音里充满了厌恶和毫不掩饰的愤怒，“你该死的到哪去了？”

Bucky吞了口唾沫，但没说一句话。看着她脸上的表情，他知道无论他说什么，她都不会满意。他的心底有一丝愤怒，因为她不知道他为什么离开，而她也没有任何权利来审判他或是质询他。除此之外，他意识到她是Steve最好的朋友，而她现在大概和Bucky一样吓坏了。  
“他怎么样？”他最终问道。

她盯着他，回答，“在手术。医生都对他能挺到到这感到吃惊。我们在他出来前什么都不清楚，如果他能出来。”  
他花了点时间注意到她自己的身上绑着带血的绷带，她的右手臂被固定着，她的脸颊上星星点点的都是深色的瘀痕。她看起来像是从阎王殿走了一遭。  
“其他人都还好吗？”他缓缓问道。  
她眯了眯眼，“我们都活着。Bruce和Thor只有些抓伤。Tony被炸的不轻，一点脑震荡和一条折断的肋骨。Sam流了一堆的血。Clint在从房顶上摔下来的时候摔断了腿，但断的很干净，所以他会恢复的。”  
“乐意听到这些，”Bucky真诚的呢喃。  
她点点头，看着他，就像是正在审阅他。他在她打量的目光下不安的摇摆。  
谢天谢地，他被响起的声音救了，“那是Barnes吗？”  
Bucky的目光越过Natasha，看到那间其他复仇者们正聚集在内的等候室。Clint Barton,坐在一架轮椅上，浑身缠满绷带，他的两条腿都打着石膏。他的脑袋每过一会就会朝着侧边垂下去，然后再抬回来以保持清醒。Tony Stark坐在他一侧的椅子里，他的左眼上黑紫了一大块。他正在顽强的和某个叫Rhodey的家伙讲电话，并在一队护士检查他折断的肋骨的时候试图保持镇定。越过他，Thor坐在那，他的手肘压在大腿上，弓着身子，看起来担心又疲惫。而在Thor的另一边，Bruce Banner裹在一块毯子里蹲坐着，膝盖顶着胸。  
喊他的声音来自Sam Wilson，他脸色苍白，病弱，吊着瓶。他坐在房间的一个角落里，一扇门边，Bucky惊了一下，那是手术室的大门。  
“是的，是我，” Bucky坚定的回答，让他的目光注视在Sam身上。  
出乎他的意料，不像Natasha，Sam看起来不像在生他的气，“嗨，伙计。你干嘛不坐下来和我们一起等消息呢？”  
Bucky 点了点头，感激于自己不用单独坐到什么地方，担心自己因为太过于担心Steve而又一次犯病。他小心的越过Natasha,在Sam身边低身坐下。Tony简短的停了下电话，朝着Bucky点点头。而其他的复仇者们，他之前没见过的那些，所有的人都像是在看动物园的动物一般的打量着他。他大概就是，Bucky Barnes：Steve Rogers’从孩童时起的，抛弃了他的，只在他命悬一线的时候才回来的朋友。  
“深呼吸，伙计，”Sam的声音打断了他的思绪，“会没事的。Steve很坚强，他会挺过来。我以前就见过他这么干。”  
他指的是那一次在母舰上Bucky差一点就打死了他。Bucky皱了皱眉，闭上眼。他希望这一切可怕的事只是他的另一场噩梦，而不久他就会从床上惊醒过来，吓得忍者从床上跳下。  
但那不是。这一切是真实的，而且很大的可能上，Steve Rogers会死。  
一滴眼泪从Bucky的脸颊上滑下，他吸了口气。Sam伸出手，安慰般的放在他肉身的手臂上。Natasha，跟着他经过Sam身边，坐进他身边的椅子里。她没说什么，但他知道那意味着陪伴和理解。  
他从前是那么的嫉妒这两位，嫉妒于他们和Steve变得如此亲近。现在，他仅仅只是为他们感到同情，因为他确实的知道他们此刻是何种感受。他们就像他一样的恐惧和担忧。他发现自己确实很高兴他们在这，高兴自己和一群关心着Steve的人在一起。  
他们一起在寂静中等待。

* * * 

Bucky一定在某些时候睡着了，他突然惊醒过来，因为Natasha在戳着他的肩膀。他迅速的恢复记忆，坐正，眨着眼睛将困意从他眼中驱除。复仇者们在他们的座位中都前倾着深思，而当一个医生走进这间屋子的时候，有些甚至站了起来。他的白袍上都是鲜血，而他看起来累极了。他们摒着呼吸等待着。整间屋子都是如此安静，Bucky能听见血液在他的耳中澎湃。

“有话直说吧，医生，”Sam沉重的说道。

医生清了清嗓子，“Rogers队长的手术已经做完了，我们遇上些困难，但是总得来说是成功，”他犹豫了一会，将他的眼镜朝鼻梁上推了推，“但是，他的情况依然很危险。即使是依赖他自身的康复能力，那些Rogers队长所遭受的伤害还是致命的。至少还需要几个小时，我才能确认他会活下来。”

房间里传来几声放松下来的叹息声。这是他们所能期待的最好的消息了。Bucky不能允许自己奢侈的放松下来，他无法在自己确认Steve会完全康复之前允许自己这么做。

“Rogers队长在我们做完手术后就一直时睡时醒。他看起来并不疼，我们给他用了不少药，但他依旧没太多意识。如果你们中有人愿意坐在他身边，当他醒了的时候或者至少他不会觉得孤单，当他。。。。死去的时候，” 一丝同情滑过医生的脸，很明显的他认为目前的情况来说后一种更为可能，“我会允许这一点。但只有一个人。太多人只会让目前情形下的他混乱和难过。”

“Barnes。”Natasha立即说道，“Barnes应该去。”

Bucky无法忍住自己的惊讶。就在不久前Natasha还对他的不出现感到愤怒不平，而现在她却主动的推荐他去Steve的病床前为他守夜？

他的脸上一定写满了惊讶，因为她接着补充道，“ 如果Steve醒着，他一定是他最想要的人。”

而令他震惊的，没人对此有异议。他身体里的一部分在抗争着，想要推荐她或是Sam去，因为他很肯定他们会是比他更好的选择。但是他现在是这么不顾一切的想要看看Steve，所以他的嘴里发不出拒绝这个无法抗拒的礼物的声音，所以他发现自己朝前迈了一步，跟着医生穿过了那扇门。

当他进入房间的时候，Steve还没醒。他青肿的眼睑闭着，而他的嘴唇破了还流着血，在他轻轻的呼吸的时候微微张着。身体的其余部分全被包裹在绷带之中。有一堆不同的机器挂在他身上，监视着他的生命指针。他们的存在和时不时的鸣叫让Bucky精神紧绷，让他回忆起不少九头蛇和那张椅子还有 - 他强迫自己不要在意它们，因为现在这一切都无关紧要，没有什么能比Steve更重要了。而又有什么东西比他重要过呢？

Bucky在Steve的床边坐下。自上一次Bucky见到他时到现在已经差不多一年了。他不经常让自己想象和Steve重逢会是什么样子，因为他是如此坚定的认为那不会发生，而偶尔几次他这么做的时候，好吧，他从来没想象过会是这个样子。

他不知道要说什么，他该说什么，他是否应该说点什么。显然的，Steve还没有意识，而如果他不是，在目前这种状态下，他也不像是能记得Bucky告诉他的任何事。  
但Bucky依旧发觉自己哽咽着，“嗨Stevie。”

“我很抱歉消失不见。那不是。。。我做这件事不对。我应该告诉你我要离开，如果我要你这么做的时候，你也会让我离开。我只是，我没想好而且。。。我不会对我想要离开这件事道歉，但我会为不说再见道歉。我真是该死，那对你不公平。所以，我很抱歉，”他咀嚼着，将一些眼泪逼了回去，“我真的很想你。Stark告诉我你也想我，但那看起来挺傻。你已经有了所有的新朋友。。。上帝，你有那么多人在关心你Stevie，我希望你知道这一点。他们现在正坐在大厅里等着你。他们需要你挺过来。别让他们失望，好吗？”

而该死的，他现在真的哭了，眼泪止不住的滑下他的脸颊。

“Stevie，求你别死。我该死的不知道如果你死了我该怎么过，”接着，他犹豫了一会，因为就算Steve是无意识的，Bucky在此之前也从不敢大声的对他说出来，“我爱你，混蛋。”  
那确实是种解放，朝着Steve承认这一点，就算他的朋友无法听见他。他现在哭的更厉害了点，但并不全是因为恐惧和悲伤。或许那是因为他终于开始释放出来，现在的他有了自己的生活，他自己的身份，而他的一部分会永远爱着Steve。因为爱Steve是让他成为Bucky Barnes的一部分。那不是唯一，但不可否认的是他的一部分。所以是的，Bucky现在哭得更厉害了，因为失去Steve就会像失去他自己的一部分，像是失去他的另一部分躯体，而他压根不敢去想这一点。

他觉得他在去年一年的时间里比他在这一辈子当中都哭的要多得多，“上帝啊，Rogers你把我变成了这么样该死的一个娘炮，你知道吗？” 他颤抖的呼吸了一口，拉起袖子抹掉了那些眼泪。  
Steve想当然的没有表现出他有听到。 但不管怎样Bucky还是继续了下去。

“Bucky？”一个含糊的声音呢喃着。

他猛地将胳膊从脸上抽离，Steve正困倦的朝着他眨眼睛。Bucky笨拙的朝前靠着医院的病床，微微有些颤抖，“嘿，嘿，伙计。是我。我在这。”

“Bucky，” Steve再一次重复，温柔地。

“是的，Stevie，”他吞了口唾沫。“你感觉怎么样？”

“嗯，很困，” 他的眼睛又慢慢的闭了起来。

突然间，Bucky伸出手，将他的肉手放到了Steve的手上， “Steve! Steve，嘿，再试着和我呆一会，嗯？你可以为我做到这个吗？”

“为你做任何事，” Steve含糊着，听起来像是累坏了，但很开心，“想你了。”

Bucky呛出了声呜咽，“是的？我也想你，Stevie。”

“嗯唔，” Steve懒懒的说着， “你什么时候回家？”

Bucky无法让自己撒谎，“我不知道我是否还会回家，Steve。”

有那么一会，Steve的眼睛里涂满了悲伤，但那又很快的消失了，取而代之的，他的眼睛亮了起来，“没关系，我会去看你。”

“当然，伙计，” Bucky温柔地说着，因为他无法再一次承受看到Steve脸上的悲伤。

Steve轻轻的叹了口气，“嗯，好困，Buck。”

而就像他的意识又再一次的消失了，他的眼睛也渐渐的合上了。Bucky会感到惊慌失措，但是显示屏上那些小小的心跳发出的滴滴声没有任何改变，而Steve清浅的呼吸声继续充斥着整间屋子。

Bucky坐在Steve身边过了几个小时，过了整一晚。他没有再醒来过。而当清晨最初的亮光开始从窗户里爬进来的时候，医生回来了。Sam和他在一起。Bucky从他的椅子上正经危坐起来。

“早上好，Barnes先生，”医生认真的说道。

“早上好，” Bucky回答，但他在看着的人是Sam。

Sam看起来很累，脸上满是黑眼圈和红圈，就像他整夜都没睡一样。但是他的眼睛里有一点亮光而且他的举手投足之间带了一点轻松。Bucky的全身都放松了下来。Steve会没事了。

“我很高兴的通知你，Rogers队长的情况已经稳定下来了。我们很相信他能完全恢复，” 医生告诉他，虽然Bucky已经猜到了这一点，“那一点都不亚于一个奇迹。我被他居然能挺过整晚给震惊了。”

而Bucky能做的也仅是以疲惫的点头来作为回应。

Sam温柔的对他笑了笑，说道，“嘿，伙计，你为什么不去休息下呢？我可以坐下来陪他一会。”

Bucky身体里的一部分对着那将要离开Steve身边的想法尖叫了起来，但他累坏了，而且感情透支。他感激的朝着Sam点点头，“谢谢。”

他撑起自己的身体，将他的手从和Steve还交缠在一起的姿势抽出来，朝着门走去。他允许了自己再看睡着的Steve最后一眼。Sam在他经过的时候轻轻的拍了拍他的肩膀，“Stark提过他在大楼里给你准备了间房间。你可以在那休息。”

Bucky点点头以示他明白，他谢过医生，接着离开了。他乘着电梯到医院大厅，接着走到了繁华的曼哈顿的街路上。他招了辆的士。当司机问起他想去哪的时候，他没有说是复仇者大楼。

* * * 

当Steve醒来，真正的醒来，Sam 和Nat坐在他的床边。他们立即就倾了过来，问他感觉如何，他是否感觉有任何的疼痛，他们是否该喊医生。他的身体还疼着，但他想那并不算难以忍受，从各方面来看。他坚持声称他感觉挺好，他们不该对此感到担心。

Nat用了比他平时更温柔的嗓音告诉Steve他差一点就进了鬼门关，可能比起他以前遇到的还要近，而且这并不是他第一次和死神擦肩而过，这事是毋庸置疑的。她告诉他医生说这是个奇迹，他根本就活不到进医院，而能度过手术和一整个夜晚。

Sam给了他一记赞许的笑容，问道， “你怎么做到的，Rogers？”

Steve差一点就用玩笑作答了，那能让他的朋友大笑，并能让他们眼睛里那份悲痛远离，就算只有一下子。但他没有，因为接着他记起了什么。

“我梦见Bucky在这，” 他轻轻的呢喃，“而他告诉我。。。”

Steve摇了摇头，让自己清醒了一些，因为那只是场梦，而他也还没有因为这可笑的麻醉剂的浓度完全弄清他发烧的脑袋里究竟在想些什么。

“挺有效，我想。就像如果我能够集中全力挺住的话，他最后就会站在这里。你们能明白吗？” 他闭上他的眼睛，抗争着他心里面不是由他身上的伤而造成的痛楚，“我猜那一定听起来很蠢。那只是个梦而已。”

Sam和Natasha现在一起用着被踢了一脚的表情注视着他。

“什么？” 他防备的问道。

有那么一会，他们之中谁都没有回答，只交换了一个Steve看不懂的眼神。最终Sam说话了，嗓音清晰而谨慎。小心斟酌着。

“Steve, Bucky之前在这。”

Steve能感觉到自己睁大了眼睛，那一定像极了漫画上超级夸张的表情。他听见测量心跳的仪器叫了起来，而他知道任何时候一名医生或护士随时都会冲进门来为他做检查。

“他现在在哪？”

* * *

在Ithaca 的巴士站，Bucky蹒跚着从巴士上下来，突然一种熟悉的感觉扑面而来。他累坏了，自从在医院的等待室里打了盹后就再没睡过了，而且自从去医院的前一晚就没真正的睡过觉。虽然，他不认为就算这么累了，他也能在一眨眼的功夫睡着，所以当他回到他的公寓的时候，他跌进了他的沙发，掏出手机。

他有一条未读消息。

有钱的混蛋 接收消息8：09am  
逃跑是胆小鬼的作为。

那让他感到刺痛。他略过这条消息，打开一条新的，发给Kim。

Bucky 发送消息 下午3：30  
我回来了。

Bucky 发送消息 下午3：31  
他会没事的。

Kim 接收消息 下午3：33  
我这就过来

她说了实话，她在十分钟后抵达。她自己进来，Bucky在很久以前就已经放弃了并给了她一把备用钥匙。当她到达的时候，他正坐在沙发上，忍者蜷伏着躺在他的膝盖上。他温柔的抚摸着她黑色的毛发，而当他的朋友穿过房间，在他的面前席地而坐的时候决定什么都不说。

他们有好长一段时间没有开口说话。Kim沉思地看着他，而他挪开了视线。而整整过了好几分钟，她才终于开了口。

“我修好了你的门。你弄坏它了。”

他忘了这件事，“谢谢。我究竟欠了你多少？”

Kim翻了翻眼，“别这样。”

他皱眉，但没说什么。接着继续将他的注意力集中在让自己的手指摩挲在忍者的毛发之间。这只小猫在他的手下静静的扭动，开始发出噗噗的声音。

“我没想过你会这么快回来，”Kim安静的说道。

他只是耸耸肩，因为他知道她在担心他，但他真的不想谈论过去的那48个小时。

“我知道。。。”Kim组织了会语言，"...你经历了某些。。。事情，关于你和Steve的关系。那只是，我觉得你大概会和他呆在一起，至少还要好几天。“

Buck摇摇头，他有点生气因为该死的他现在不想去管这些事。他不想去思考他在Steve仅仅只是活过来的时候就离开了，而且他大概，或是已经，醒过来了并且发现Bucky又一次的离开了他。他不想去思考自己是个什么人，会对他所爱的人做出这种事。

“我在知道他会挺过来后离开的，”Bucky回答，试用他最大的努力保持语音平淡，“所有的复仇者们都还在他身边，我没理由继续呆下去。”

让他震惊的是Kim一下子跳了起来，站直了身体，双眼中滑过一丝愤怒。他发现自己又朝着沙发里缩了一些。

“该死的Bucky!我明白你需要离开来寻找自我或者别的什么，你经历了一堆该死的事而我明白这点，但你是我的朋友，而我该死的关心你，而那简直让我要发疯，因为你居然认为你配不上Steve好吗？我不认识Steve，但我知道你爱他，而这意味着他一定是个好人。而任何不够完美的人都会为自己和像你一样的人做上朋友而感到高兴！”她伸出一根手指指责般的戳着他，“所以停止吧，认为Steve因为有了复仇者们就不会要你。别再做像是你不值得被爱一样，因为你值得！”

他目瞪口呆的看着她，彻底失去了语言能力。

Kim眼中的火已经开始消失，她的身体开始放松。她深呼了口气，“我对朝着你大吼很抱歉，但是 -”

“不，”他打断道，“不，你是对的。”

Kim惊讶的朝着他眨了眨眼睛，但是还是等着他继续，并慢慢的在他身边的沙发上坐了下来。

“我想我在那的时候终于意识到了这一点。就是我依旧可以在我的生命力拥有Steve，就算那已经和之前一直以来的不同了。和我想要的不同了 。。。。所以你是正确的，那不是我离开的真正原因。”

“所以你为什么？”她温柔的提醒他。

“我不知道。我猜我只是不想知道当他醒过来并看到我在那会发生什么。我猜我只是还没准备好听他说起关于我离开的事，不管他怎么说。我猜我只是还没准备好告诉他我为什么在第一时间离开，”他闭上眼睛，“Stark说我是个胆小鬼。你认为呢？”

“有点。我的意思是不，我不认为你是个胆小鬼。你是我知道的最勇敢的人，别给我那副表情，但是这个举动确实有点像胆小鬼。从问题前逃开可不会让问题少一点，”她朝着他笑了笑，“但是或许你是对的，或许你只是还没有准备好面对它。”

Bucky没有一丝好笑的笑了，“如果我永远都不准备好呢？”  
现在Kim的笑容变大了，“你会的。”

最终，一丝笑容爬上了他的唇角，“谢谢。”

她又翻了翻她的眼睛。“过来，你这个笨蛋，”她拉他过来抱了抱她。

当他们分开时，她非常认真的说道，“你知道什么会让你感觉更好些吗？冷冻酸奶。让我们去取些冷冻酸奶。”

他现在真的笑了，“是的，好吧。”

* * *

七月来临，黏黏腻腻一如既往。在一号的那天，Bucky正带着一群狗遛弯回来，Tobias，因为某些不知名的原因只穿着袜子，就从狗屋那一栏朝着他滑了过来。

“嘿，James!”他的眼睛里因为兴奋而充满了亮光，他在Bucky身边停住，因期待而朝前倾了些。

“嗨，”Bucky边回答边小心的将他面前狗屋上的扣锁放回原位。他没说点别的，只是耐心的等待着这个孩子兴奋的想要和他分享的事。

“我要举办一场七月四日的烧烤会！”他欢快的大喊着，“你应该也来！所有玩飞盘的家伙都会在！”

而Bucky只是站在那朝着他眨着眼睛，因为7月4日。他的脸上的表情一定很奇怪，因为Tobias正朝着他的眼睛前招手。“James!James!嗨伙计，你还好吧？”

他迅速的摇了摇头让自己清醒，“哈？哦，没事，是的，我回来，我看不出有什么理由不来。”

Tobias兴奋的大叫起来，就像举办一场烧烤会是发生在他身上的最好的事。“那一定会很棒！会有吃的，显而易见，还有啤酒，而我会准备烟花，”他已经用着他的袜子快速滑开，并转过肩膀大喊，“3点开始！”

4日是Steve的生日。

这个想法在接下来的整一天就像瘟疫一样的缠着他，一直在他的脑子里叫嚷着。他不知道为什么这会让他这么烦扰。或许这是因为这么多年来Bucky一直可以，他总会在Steve的生日的时候陪着他，从他们还是孩子就开始了。那股自从在医院的那一命运的夜晚就纠缠着他的负罪感现在又全力的回来了。他只是不能在Steve生日的时候陪着他。并且，他甚至都不知道Steve会上哪去过他的生日，管他呢。他或许可以问Stark，但是基于他留下的烂摊子，这或许不是个好主意。但是。。。他至少得做点什么。

去年Bucky没给Steve的生日准备什么。确切来说当他和Steve生活在一起的时候，他没有属于自己的钱可以用来花，而如果花他朋友自己的钱来买一个生日礼物会很可笑。当他对着Steve倾吐的时候，他感到悲伤以及恐惧，因为他从来就不曾在Steve生日的时候什么都不送他。Steve只是给了他一个快乐的微笑并告诉他不需要担心。他说Bucky回来这件事他就很高兴了，而这是对他来说最好的礼物。Bucky喊他真是个大宝贝，并试图遮住自己的脸红。

因此当下班了之后，Bucky走进了一家当地的艺术商品店。他之前经过它门前很多次，当他遛狗的时候或是有事的时候，但它从没引起他的注意。它很小，本地人经营，满是灰尘。柜台后没有人，所以他就让自己随意的看了起来。他确实不知道Steve会想要的或是真的需要什么样的作画工具。诚实来讲，他可能不需要任何东西，他确定Stark会在大楼里为Steve在某处准备一个艺术工作室，而那里面大概有的东西会是这个小店所有的两倍之多。

而且，Bucky在和Steve住的时候，他并没有见过Steve画什么。他在想Steve是否不再画画了，而是否这是过去七十年中所改变的这么多事情中的其中一件而已。

而另一个想法突然就像辆急速行驶的火车一样撞到了他。或许Steve不画画是因为他真的没有这个时间。而那看起来完全是可能的。在他和复仇者们的任务，照顾Bucky，以及补齐他在上个世纪所错过的一切之间，Steve看起来确实没什么给自己的空余时间。他因为想着曾经对于Steve如此重要，让他快乐的事，却成了第一时间被他抛诸脑后的一堆事的其中之一而感到不舒服。他想的越多，Bucky就越确信这就是现实。

或许Steve确实不需要作画的工具，但是或许他需要被推一把。或许他需要有人来提醒他他也需要去做些让自己快乐的事。因为如果Bucky在过去的一年里有学到什么，那就是你也需要给自己花点时间。

那个收银员，一个年轻的穿着过大运动衫的黑人，从后屋里走进来，当他看到Bucky的时候吓了一跳，“哦抱歉！你已经在这很久了吗？”

Bucky摇摇头说不，“我只是随意看看，没关系。”

“你有要找什么特别的东西吗?”收银员立刻问道。

“额，不。好吧，只是需要些素描的工具，我猜？那是个给一个朋友的礼物，我对艺术懂得不多。”

这个男人心情愉悦起来，明显的，“好吧，我们有不少的素描本和纸，而且我们还有各种各样的铅笔，”他穿过小店，而Bucky挡住了他，“你有什么心理价位吗？”

他又一次摇了摇头，“我信你说的就是最好的。”

这个男人在接下去的十五分钟里给Bucky展示了各种不同的作画工具，并解释了他们每一个的特点。那对于Bucky来说意义不大，所以他就只是买了这个工作人员推荐的东西。他离开商店的时候，带上了一大包的作画工具，比他大概应该花的要花得多得多。他对此并不感到太过抱歉。

他走回了家，并小心翼翼的用纸巾将这些礼物包裹了起来，这个过程因为忍者在上面不停的打滚跳来跳去而变得极其困难，并将它们放进大纸板箱里。他给这些礼物加了一条小小的便条，他对此苦思了很久。而最终他只是写了点简单的东西上去。

生日快乐，混蛋。  
在那边多保重。  
\- Bucky

他把箱子封起来，并抱着它去了邮局。他将它寄去了复仇者大厦，因为Stark说Steve现在住在那。而当那个站在柜台后面的女人问她姓名和回邮地址的时候，他给了她真实的地址。

* * *

七月五日，倾盆大雨。已经有好几个星期没下过雨了，而天气开始变得干燥，满是尘土，所以这场雨确实来得及时并让Bucky特别的好心情。他下班后步行回家，他略过了那些人行道上的行人在他像个小孩一样跳过水潭时候投过来的目光。

他思索着他该给自己的晚饭做什么的时候走到了他的公寓门前，并看到有人坐在了前门台阶上。

Bucky僵住了。

那是Steve。

自从他寄出了那个包裹，他就期待过这一切会发生，但是他并不真的让自己去想象这一切。因为如果他这么做了，他过去的几天就会在恐惧中度过。就差不多像他现在这样。

Steve已经全湿了，湿润的头发趴着，黏在他的奶袋上，雨从他的脸上落下并落进他的眼睛里。他做在那，他的腿缩在胸前，而他的眼睛正对着地面，注视着雨滴溅落到人行道上。他看起来就像是在那坐了一整天。Bucky知道Steve再也不会真的感冒，但他一定至少不舒服。

他故意的清了清喉咙，“这，额，来得挺快。” Steve的头猛地抬了起来。

“Bucky。”他的嗓音哑着，眼中满是情绪。

“你在这坐了多久？”Bucky问道，因为他不知道还该怎么回答。不知道面对着Steve脸上那饱受折磨的表情该做些什么。

Steve可见的咽了咽，“有一段时间了。你不在家。”

他用力的叹着气，穿过他身边走上楼梯，开始打开门锁，“你应该进房间而不是坐在雨里面，你这个笨蛋。”

“那可不礼貌，”Steve低语道。

某些事永远都不会改变。Steve站在楼梯上望着Bucky，他的眼睛睁得很大，并充满了不顾一切的渴望，就像他真的担心Bucky会当着他的面关上门，让他在外面淋雨。

而他并不准备再面对Steve脸上的可怜表情再多上一秒，所以Bucky说道，“好吧，来吧，你需要脱下那些湿衣服。你看起来就像只淹死的老鼠。让我们看看我有什么可以让你穿的。”

Steve迅速的爬起来，他的动作很快，Bucky只是眨了眨眼睛就错过了，他跟着他进了公寓。Bucky脱掉了他的球鞋，把他们放在门边的草垫上，而Steve很快的跟上。

“等在这里，”Bucky说着，穿过公寓去了浴室。他打开了壁柜，找出了一条干净的浴巾回来。当他走会房间里，Steve，依旧浑身滴着水，正蹲在地上伸出一只手指给忍者，而忍者正好奇的闻着。这景象让Bucky的心里有什么绞紧了。这该死的美好，就像这样。

“给，”Bucky说着，丢给Steve那根浴巾。

Steve抬起头轻松的接住，“谢谢，”他站起来，在忍者的失望中开始拍打自己吸干水分。Bucky穿过房间，翻找他的抽屉，想要找些什么可以给Steve穿的。  
他找到一件过大的她通常在睡觉时穿的T恤和一条运动裤。他拿着他们交给Steve，“我是我能给的最好的了。”

Steve拿着它们，给了他一个小小的笑容，“我保证他们会很棒，谢谢Buck."

他轻柔的说着昵称并有一点畏怯，就像他压根不敢相信他现在就在这里一样。Bucky想，他知道那种感觉。他的脑子也依旧没有完全接受Steve就在这里的现实。在他的公寓里。Steve。

而接着Steve将他湿透的T恤从头摘下，而Bucky在天花板上发现了他之前从没注意过的不可思议的一处。当Steve换完了衣服，他将他的湿衣服放在地上，他的球鞋旁边，接着清了清嗓子。Bucky把注意力从那处不可思议的像爆米花一样的天花板处转到正在踌躇的Steve身上，就像他很紧张。

”这，嗯，你有了只猫，”Steve说起来有点奇怪。

“我是的，”他同意，感到非常的可笑。

很长一段时间里，他们谁都没有说话，而Steve仅仅只是用着他的蓝色大眼睛盯着Bucky看，来回梭巡着。Bucky过了几秒才意识到他在等待他邀请他留下来，而不仅仅只是进来换件衣服。

“嗯，你干嘛不坐下呢？”他指了指沙发，“你想要喝点什么吗？”

“咖啡不错，如果你有的话，”Steve显而易见的兴致高昂了起来，他走去沙发那坐了下来。Bucky在厨房里忙着倒咖啡的时候没法看他，但他能明显的注意到Steve的眼睛一直停留在他身上。

他在等待着咖啡机煮咖啡的时候百无聊赖的用他的金属手指敲着厨房台板。他不知道Steve准备和他说什么，但他知道这场不可避免的对话绝不会进行的很容易。Bucky试图保持自己的呼吸均匀。他将他的地址放上那个箱子因为他觉得自己已经准备好了做这个。现在他想那或许是他忽略了他自己这方。

当咖啡煮好之后，他小心的将它倒入两个马克杯里，深吸了口气，走回了客厅。Steve的目光跟了他一路。他交给Steve他的那杯，一个有着美国队长和巴基巴恩斯漫画形象的，Kim送给他因为她觉得自己很有趣，而那也让他的嘴角弯起了一个小小的笑容。Bucky为是否坐在地板上挣扎了一会，但接着就觉得去他的，坐在了沙发上Steve的旁边。

“生日快乐，”Bucky说着，喝了一口他的咖啡，接着被它烫了嘴巴而皱了皱眉，“你现在几岁了，200？”

Steve低声笑了笑，“真有趣。你是那个说话的人，”他过了几秒又轻轻的加上了一句，“谢谢你的包裹。”

他耸了耸肩，有一些羞涩，“嗯，好吧，我对于去年没送你点什么一直良心不安。”

“我有很长一段时间。。。没画了，”Steve呢喃道，“所有的一切都太疯狂了，我猜。。。其他没有任何人真的知道我曾经。。。所以没人提起过，而我猜那就被扔到一边去了。那真是个很棒的礼物，”他的声音是如此的认真，而他看着Bucky就像他说的是认真的，“我都忘了我有多想念它。所以谢谢。”

“嗯，好吧，不用谢，伙计，”Bucky低声说。

气氛一下子尴尬的安静了一会，而显而易见的是他们谁都不知道该说什么，或者，至少，怎么谈起。Bucky可以感到他的心脏在他的胸膛里剧烈的跳动，等待着Steve开始大声质问他该死的为什么这整段时间都躲在了Ithaca。但Steve没有开始大喊大叫，甚至看不出生气，仅仅只是悲哀。Bucky心里有一部分希望Steve对他大吼大叫，至少那会很快的就结束。至少他可以不用再在他的眼里看到挫败再多一秒。

而当Steve很清楚的显示出不准备在接下去的一段时间里说什么的时候，Bucky结果了话题，“你看起来比我上一次见你好多了。”

Steve的唇间泄出了一丝没有笑意的笑，“嗯，我想是的，”接着他就用自己最严肃的目光锁住了Bucky，“Bucky，你为什么要离开？”

终于来了，那个他一直害怕去回答的问题。

“是医院那一晚？还是另一次？”Bucky想他就要吐了，他怎么会觉得自己已经做好准备了呢？

“医院，或者嗯，我想是都是，”Steve的眼睛紧紧的闭了起来，他不舒服的大大呼了一口气，就像他已经准备好接受最糟糕的了一样，“两者都是。”

Bucky紧张的吞咽了一口，“我在你醒来前就离开是因为我还没有做好和你进行这一次谈话。。。有意识的，不管怎么说。我没准备好告诉你我为什么在上一次要离开。”

Steve睁开眼睛，看着Bucky，“那么现在呢？”

他露出一个无助的笑容，“你知道的，我认为我永远都无法做好准备。所以我猜现在就和其他时候一样就是个最好的时间。”他的朋友没有回答，仅仅只是看着他，双眼大睁着，盛满了悲伤。

“上帝，Stevie，你得明白。。。我是这么努力想要成为你希望我成为的那样。不管发生什么，不管是什么人，那个应该成为的人。我想我知道那是什么样的，我应该成为你最好的朋友，那个一直在你身边的人，那个总会照看你背后的人。而那就是我一直以来的样子，Steve。你该明白这一点，”Bucky在继续下去之前狠狠吸了一口气，“但你不再需要我做那些事了。你现在有了Natasha，有了Sam，还有复仇者们，上帝啊。你不再需要我做那些事了。”

“Bucky-”Steve说，声音听起来碎掉了。

他仅仅只是摇摇头，在Steve能说别的话之前继续说了下去，“别这样Steve。别假装那一切不是真的。现在已经不一样了，你不再像从前那样的需要我。而我现在明白了这点，但是。。。那就像我失去了主意我该成为什么样的人。我不知道我该让自己做什么。我需要弄明白我是谁。。。当我不再和你在一起的时候。所以我离开了。我不该没什么预兆一时兴起就这么干了，而我对此感到很抱歉。但我不会对自己的离开感到抱歉。”

有那么一阵的安静，而Steve挣扎着整理出语句，“你。。。我。。。Buck，我很抱歉。我不知道你的感觉是那样。我希望你那时候能说点什么，”Steve的嗓音破裂颤抖着，他的眼中聚起了眼泪，“Bucky，或许我不再需要你像从前那样的照顾我，但是，但是那并不代表我不需要你。上帝，不在想要你。”

“不是我想要你的那样，”Bucky苦涩的嘟囔，在他能阻止自己以前。

“什么？”Steve问，他震惊。

该死。他并没有打算像这个样子的脱口而出。Steve现在正用着比他之前更深刻的眼神看着他，笔直的坐着就像一旦动一下就会吓到Bucky一样。  
“耶稣基督，Stevie，你真的不知道吗？”因为现在来看一定很明显。或许Steve一直都知道，而仅是什么都不说，因为他不想这么轻易的就让Bucky绝望。或者更糟的，或许他一直知道但什么都不说是因为他觉得这个念头很可憎。

他盯着Steve的亚当的苹果掉下来，他的嘴巴开开合合就像在挣扎着说出一个单词。每一秒钟当他什么都不说的时候，都会Bucky感到痛苦，仅仅只是让他无可避免的挫败经历的更久一些。

“那一晚，在医院里。。。”Steve终于开口，声高仅仅超过了耳语，“你告诉我你爱我。”

Bucky惊讶的眨了眨眼睛，因为那并不是他所期待的。全部。

“我以为你那时候没意识，”Bucky的声音听起来像是被缚住了。

Steve的脸做出了一个无法辨识的表情。惊讶，或许？难以置信？

“我只是。。。我一开始以为那只是一场梦，”他低头看着他的双手，“但是接着Sam和Nat就告诉我你曾经来过。。。。我依旧无法确信。。。我想那或许只是麻药让我的脑子乱了。但那是真的，你说了，”他又一次抬头看着Bucky，他的目光犀利，“你是认真的吗？”

好吧，到了选择要么现在要么永不的时刻。“是的。。是的Stevie，我认真的。”

“有。。。你有多久。。。”Steve的声音逐渐变小，嗓音粗哑。

Bucky半心半意的耸了耸肩，没有对上他的眼睛，“我不知道。永远，我猜。我记事起有了。”

“为什么，为什么你从不说出来？”Steve气急败坏的说道。

“因为我是个胆小鬼，你为什么要这么想Steve？”他无法让自己用平常的语调说话，“我那时候很害怕告诉你，那是个该死的死亡判决。我现在很害怕告诉你因为我不想失去你。我很害怕在你醒着的时候告诉你。”

Steve的表情看起来比之前的更伤痛，就像刚刚在他身上突然发生了什么特别可怕的事情，“你离开DC那一晚。。。我告诉你关于我和Sharon约会的事。”

让他惊奇的是，突然之间他的胸中充满了怒火，“那不是我离开的该死的原因好吗，Steve？我可不是个小宝宝，我能处理当我得不到我想要的东西的时候。那只是我为什么离开的一部分原因。引爆炸弹的拉索只是在等待着被点燃，”他突然停下了，无法再让自己平静下去。他抓过Steve的马克杯，半满着，从他的手里，走回了厨房。他大力的将他自己的和Steve的丢进了水槽，发出一声巨响。他紧紧的抓住水槽的边缘，感受着那块廉价的表面在他的金属手之间弯折起来。过了好一会他才听到了自己呼吸中的粗粝声音，他才意识到他差一点就过呼吸了。

他的一部分注意到Steve在他身后站起身的声音，他穿过房间。他在Bucky身后几步停了下来，并没有立即说话。

在过了紧张的几秒后，空气里只充斥着Bucky挣扎着呼吸的声音，Steve低喃道，“我知道你并不是为那个离开的，但那依旧。。。就那样发生依旧很糟糕Buck。如果我知道你的感受，我大概永远都不会-“

“永远都不会什么？和别人约会？告诉我你要和别人约会？”Bucky转过身对上他，汗毛直竖，准备好了大打出手。

Steve走进了一步，接着又退了回去。他深深的吸了一口气平静自己，“我从一开始就不会约Sharon。”

Bucky盯着他。

Steve的脸微微红了，他低头盯着他的脚。

“什么？”Bucky疑惑的问道，因为他也不知道现在会怎么发展。因为Steve一定是在暗示他和某个Bucky感觉不那么坏的家伙约会。他一定就是这个意思。他不可能意思。。。

“Bucky，”Steve的嗓音温和，而他又一次的对上Bucky的眼睛，“你真的不知道吗？”

整个空间都开始旋转了起来。那感觉就像是地板被从他脚下拿走了一样。因为Steve真的。。。真的在意味着。。。？

而接着突然之间，Steve吻了他。真真正正的吻了她。Steve正在吻Bucky。他的双手牢牢地放在Bucky的后臀部，将他向前拉去，又稍稍靠近了他一些。他的唇很柔软，尝起来就像苹果和那个Steve喜欢用的薄荷味牙膏。一开始的时候，Bucky就只是像一头被汽车大灯照到的鹿一样站在那，因为从一开始以来，他就幻想着告诉Steve他是何感受，而他永远，从不在他最狂野的梦里允许自己幻想这样。他从不幻想Steve可能也会想要他。

Bucky开始觉得自己的眼睛在浑浑噩噩中闭上了，而他靠向前，吻回了Steve，让一切都变得不再重要了一会。Steve在他的喉咙后发出了一声赞同的声音，并将他压得更近了些。那并不是Bucky生命力最好的吻，那匆忙，而又有些狂乱以及太粗暴了。但那是他们之间的第一个吻，而那绝对是他生命力最棒的初吻。

他们两人都在颤抖着，用劲地呼吸着，当他们最终分开着寻找空气。Steve的眼睛迷离着而他的脸全红了。他的唇鼓起肿胀这就像刚刚被吻过的唇一样。Bucky竭尽全力才没有让自己再一次的扑到Steve身上去。

“Bucky，我已经爱了你一辈子，”Steve喘着气，语调颤抖，“我那时候什么都没说是因为我以为你不感兴趣。你是个热爱女孩的人，你身边总有女士 - 我是指女孩，基本上每一夜。而在我把你从九头蛇那里带回来。。。我只是好高兴你回来我身边。我不想再失去你一遍。所以我什么都没说，但上帝啊，Bucky，我应该说的，而我很抱歉。”

他的手依旧在Bucky的后臀上，而他能感受到他们俩颤抖的有多厉害，而Steve继续说道，“当我约Sharon的时候，我想那大概会在让我放开你这事上有所助益。但我现在知道那只是我在欺骗我自己。你离开的那个晚上我变得一团糟，我给Sam和Nat，基本上是每一个复仇者都打了电话。他们告诉我你大概是出去透透气，而你过几天就会出现了，”他含了一口口水，接着给了Bucky一个痛心的表情，“但接着你没有，而我找你找遍了所有地方，而我找不到你。我害怕极了，我怕再也见不到你了。而我这次真的失去你了。而我再也没机会告诉你了。”

Bucky呼了一口他自己都不知道自己摒着的气。他的手指在Steve的手腕上画着圈儿他又一次的靠上前去，将自己的前额抵着Steve的。

“再说一遍，”他轻声道。

Steve不需要问他是什么意思，“我爱你。”

那单词很轻，但却很充满了自信。而Bucky整个身体都颤抖了起来。

“我好爱你，Bucky，”Steve又一次说道，“我很抱歉我在这事上就是个笨蛋。”

Bucky半是大笑，半是啜泣，“你和我都是，伙计。”

他们站在那，抱在一起，很长时间。Bucky半怀疑着自己会在任何一个时刻醒来，而那只是一场梦而已。

而当他没有的时候，Bucky低鸣道，“Steve？”

“是的Buck？”

“我也爱你。”他知道Steve知道这一点，但那是他第一次这么大声说出来，试图让对方听见。

当听到那几个单词的时候Steve的脸上绽出了一个温柔的笑容。而他看着Bucky就像他是个该死的太阳。而尽管如此Bucky还是无法控制自己的回了笑容，因为他无法相信这一刻真的发生了。

“我能，额，我能再吻你一次吗？”Steve问着微微低了头，声音听起来就像害羞了。

Bucky翻了个白眼，将自己的唇再一次压上Steve的，以作回答。

他们最终在某一刻倒在了他的床上，他们的吻变得更加急切。Bucky仰着，而Steve正趴在他上面，双手在Bucky的头两侧支撑着自己，他靠上去，沿着Bucky的脖颈亲吻。他们早就丢掉了他们的上衣，而Bucky愉快的沉溺在Steve与他肌肤相贴的感觉之中。

Bucky的下体已经在他的裤子里半硬了起来，而他忍不住的向上拱着Steve。Steve微微有些脸红，但依旧作为回应的将自己压了上去，而Bucky能感觉得到他不是唯一那个硬了的人。

虽然，那一切都发生的太快了，但Bucky依旧对此感到喜爱并渴望着每一秒，他已经想要这太久太久了，他发现自己说道，“你知道，我们可以停下如果。。。如果我们并不需要进行的这么快。。。”他真的希望Steve会不赞同他，因为他觉得如果他们在此刻停止他大概会死掉。

Steve退开，微微抬起头，“你想要我停下吗？”

Bucky有点太过用力的摇着头来表示不。

Steve的脸上展开了一抹狡猾的笑容，他摆动他的后臀，而就在前一秒他还在该死的脸红。

Bucky叹气，再也控制不住自己的感情，爆发了出来，“好吧，混蛋，如果你像这么玩，那就这么玩吧，”他的手向下伸，开始拉扯Steve的裤子，“这个。脱掉。现在。”

Steve朝他撅起嘴，蓝眼睛里满满都是伪装的认真，“你不先请我吃晚餐吗？”

“原来是这样，”Bucky低呼，找到了Steve运动裤的边。他的手指搅动着试图脱下它，“现在，别再开玩笑了，帮伙计解脱一下，行吗？”

Steve一边安静的笑一边又在Bucky的唇上落下另一个吻，这个吻又轻又深，接着脱下裤子并将它踢开。他的隆起在他的四角短裤的薄薄衣料下显得很明显。Bucky瞬间觉得口干舌燥。Steve充满希望的朝着Bucky抬起他的眉头，“换你了。”

Bucky双手颤抖都是汗，在解开他的裤子的纽扣并扭动着退下它的时间里他一直在疼着。当他做完了之后，Steve将它们丢到了床的一边并靠过来亲吻Bucky，将他们的身体紧贴在一起。Bucky可以感觉到他自己的，目前已经完全勃起的，和Steve的紧贴着仅有一层面布隔开的阴茎。他发出一声咆哮，朝着Steve碾动起来，而后者发出了一声嘶声接着碾压了回来。

Steve在过了几分钟后退开，跪坐起来。Bucky想要抗议，但接着他就感到Steve的双手扯着他的内裤的边缘将它拉了下来。Steve将内裤扔到了床的一边，和其他的衣服呆在一起，接着又靠到了Bucky的上方，并用一只手撑住了他自己的头。而另一只手则握住了Bucky的阴茎，而他无法控制的呻吟了起来。那其实有些尴尬，但Steve看起来很喜欢这一点，因为他温柔的亲吻Bucky的脸颊，并开始缓慢的套弄他。这持续了好几分钟，Bucky扭动着，呻吟着，而Steve挪开了他的手，再一次的退开了。他喘息着制止，并渴求着想要知道为什么Steve要离开，直到Steve的嘴环住了他的阴茎。

“Steve，”Bucky因那温暖和湿润而喘息道，试图让自己不要像他的身体尖叫着要求他那样的狠狠的操进去。

Steve像个老手般的吸他，舌头和嘴唇看起来就像熟知一切的技巧一半，而这是第一次Bucky好奇他之前是否真的干过。Bucky从来没给任何人做过口交，虽然归他的那一半，他都是接受的那一方，大多来自于那些他某天一起带去跳舞的女士而只有一次当Bucky对于自己对于Steve的感觉感到挫败无比而正好在船坞那里遇上一个很热情的家伙。Steve在那时候可没什么遭遇罗曼蒂克的幸运，但或许在得了血清之后。。。

“Steve，我就要-”他警告道，呼吸不稳，无法控制着自己在Steve的嘴里轻轻的抽送起来。

Steve抬头盯着他，但并没有退开。他看着Bucky的脸，而他射进了Steve的嘴里。Bucky的视线模糊了一会，他哭叫着，头落了回去。当他再一次可以看清物体的时候，他看见Steve吞了下去并抹了抹嘴。Bucky盯着他，张着嘴。

“那个怎么样？”

Steve扮了张鬼脸，“不好吃，但也不坏。”

“你以前这么干过？”

“没。还好吧？”Steve现在有些紧张的看着他了。

Bucky确定他一定看起来有点疯了，“你在开玩笑？那真是太棒了！你从哪学来的？”

Steve脸红了，但看起来很高兴，“网上。”

“色鬼，”Bucky亲昵的说着，用肘撑起自己，深深的吻着Steve。他可以从Steve的唇上尝到自己。

Steve快乐的在Bucky的嘴里哼哼了起来，他的屁股下压下来，依旧完全的硬着。Bucky从吻中退开，认真的看着Steve，“操我。”

另一人的眼睛古怪的睁大了起来，他的下巴掉了下来。Bucky能感到自己脸红了，而突然对自己感到不这么的确定，“我的意思是，如果你想要。我们确实不是必须得-”

“不，不！我想要。相信我，我想要，”Steve的声音滞在他的喉咙里，就像那个想法让他难以启齿，“我只是。。。你确定吗？”  
“非常肯定，”Bucky确认道。

Steve响亮的吞了口唾沫，“好的，你有-”

Bucky在他身下翻了个身，从他的床边的桌上翻出一管软膏来。Steve抬了抬眉头。Bucky瞬间就意识到这看起来什么样了，“那不是，我并没。。。有的时候我用它。。。仅只是我。。。我从没有。。。和任何人，”他语无伦次的结巴道。

Steve在他上方深吸了口气。

“Steve？”

“抱歉，我只是想象了一下那个画面，”他的嗓音刺耳，就像他的喉咙干掉了一样。

Bucky露齿一笑，“在你可以干真事的时候，为什么要想象？”

他将那管软膏递进Steve手里并蠕动着让自己呆在另一个人身下。

“你想要- 趴着吗？”Steve提议道，“我想那大概会更简单一些。”

Bucky摇了摇头，“就像这样，想要看着你。”

Steve点了点头，挤了些润滑油在他的手指上，接着小心翼翼的专注在打开Bucky这件任务上。Bucky在几分钟后又一次的呻吟了起来，向下在Steve的手指上操起了自己。他之前和Steve说的都是真话，有的时候他对自己这么做，但Steve的手指比他自己的要好的多得多。

“你喜欢吗？”Steve有些呼吸不畅的问他。

Bucky只能用点头回答，喘息着无法组织语句。

他昏沉的意识到Steve脱掉了他的短裤将它丢到一边。当Steve最终将自己推进了他的里，那感受是如此的满足让他必须得紧紧握住床单，狠狠的咬着他的脸颊来阻止自己尖叫起来。Steve在他身上重重的咆哮着，表情不再紧绷，充满愉悦。他呆在Bucky的身体里过了一会，没有移动，只是想让他适应那种感觉。  
但Bucky并没有那么多耐心。他踢了踢Steve嘶声道，“动啊。”

Steve大笑了起来，靠过来深深的亲吻着Bucky并开始推送。他一开始的很缓慢，因为就算Bucky很不耐烦，但他之前确实没做过这事。

过了一会，当Bucky对Steve在他里面的感觉更舒服了之后，他开始下压着自己的臀部来配合Steve的抽送。 Steve将这当成是个暗示般的加快了速度，更快更猛的操着Bucky，他的一只手放在Bucky的身上，将他固定在原位。每几次抽送他就会击中Bucky体内的一点，让他眼冒金星，像个发情的猫一样呻吟着。

Bucky又一次硬了起来，而他发现自己的一只手伸了下去，环住自己的阴茎，配合着Steve的抽送给自己手交。Steve喘息着喊着Bucky的名字，一遍又一遍，并一边将亲吻落在他的脖颈和胸前。

“Buck，上帝，我就要到了，”他的前额贴在Bucky的上，而他的抽送变得更加炙烈。

Bucky仅仅只是在他的唇上落下一个吻以作回答。几秒之后，Steve在他的体内爆发了出来，欢愉的呻吟着。那温暖又粘腻，那感觉起来有些古怪，但又很亲密，而这想法让Bucky因快乐而蠕动起来。又用手挤弄了几下，Bucky跟着他一起射了出来，重重的呼吸着，他的唇发出Steve的名字。

Steve在他的身边倒下，翻过身，闭着眼叹息，“这真是棒极了。”

Bucky朝他靠过去了一些，将头靠在了Steve的肩膀，伸出一只手臂环住他的身体，“嗯，”他满足地赞成。

“我好想你，”Steve轻声呢喃，转过脸，在Bucky的额头落下一个吻。

“也想你，混蛋，”Bucky伸了个懒腰回答他。

“求你不要再去什么我无法找到你的地方了，”Steve的声音里满满都是感伤而Bucky抬起头，对上了他的眼睛看了一会。

“我保证，Stevie，”他发誓到，接着又伸了个懒腰，疲倦爬上了他的身躯。他闭上了眼又重新将他的脸埋进了Steve的肩膀，“爱你。”

如果Steve回应了这份感情，他也没听到，因为他早就已经沉入了梦乡。

当Bucky醒来的时候，他被抱在一双手臂里，而他的脸正被埋在某样温暖而又坚硬的东西里。一开始的时候他依旧因为睡眠而模模糊糊。他僵住了，肌肉紧绷，准备着应对这情况究竟是打一架还是逃跑。接着，前一日的一幕幕又回到了他的闹钟，就像波浪冲刷过了海滩。他抬起头，睁开一只眼而是的 - Steve在那。Steve的头发乱七八糟，他的嘴稍稍张开，轻柔的呼吸从里面一阵阵的飘出。

Bucky盯着他看了一会，他内心的一部分依旧还在怀疑昨天发生的事的真实性，那不仅仅只是Bucky孤独的脑子幻想捏造出来的奇思异想。他眯了眯眼，用他的肉手试探的压了压Steve的那一侧。而那个人在睡梦中呼噜了一声，动了动，但依旧没有醒来。是的，他真的在那。

“哈，”Bucky轻声喃喃，接着笑了起来。他真的笑了起来而且停不下来。那不是说这种情况特别的有趣。那很讽刺，他们两人都把对对方的感情隐藏心底多年却没胆说出来。但它确实不怎么好玩。而现在他在这里，像个疯子样的蒙在被子里咯咯大笑。

显然这样做会吵醒Steve，因为他困倦的咆哮起来，“哈？Buck？你在笑什么？”

“该死的我不知道。笑我们，我猜。笑所有的事。”他抬头看着Steve，而后者正用他朦胧的睡眼朝他眨眨眼。

“有什么好笑的？”Steve用手擦了擦眼睛打了个哈欠。

“不，我只是。。。”Bucky朝着他笑，“真的很开心，我想。”

Steve回笑，接着讲Bucky拉近了些，“呣，我也很开心。错过了叫醒你。”

Bucky靠在他的胸前点头同意，“有你在这一向都会睡的很好。有几个晚上真的很难熬。那些噩梦。。。”他颤抖了一下，“好吧当你在这的时候一直都会比较轻松。”

他可以感到Steve握住他的手又紧了紧，更加的充满保护欲，“我很抱歉，Buck。”

Bucky翻了翻白眼，就算他知道Steve看不到，“别为那些你没法控制的东西道歉，Steve。我是那个选择离开的人。”

Steve没有说话，只是在Bucky的前额上落下一记亲吻。而Bucky抬起身，将吻落在Steve的唇上，因为他现在已经被允许这么做了。而那不只是一个想法而已。

当他离开的时候，Steve朝他扮了个鬼脸，“好恶心。早上有口气，”但他的双眼中闪烁着快乐。

Bucky正想要做个聪明的回嘴的时候，他看到了公寓另一边炉子上的电子钟。

“该死，我得走了，”Bucky离开，翻出了Steve的怀抱。

Steve的脸迅速的皱了起来，而Bucky感觉他就像被打了一巴掌一样。他的眼里有着真实的痛苦和困惑，他咕哝起来，“但是，我想 - 我们是=”

一开始Bucky完全没反应过来为什么Steve脸上会露出那样抱歉难过的表情。而他突然醒悟过来。他在认为Bucky要离他而去。离他而去，离他而去。

“上帝耶稣，Stevie。不是那样的。去工作，你个笨蛋。我上班要迟到了。”

Steve脸上的表情温和了下来，他浑身看上去都放松了下来，“哦。”

“你有被抛弃恐惧症，”Bucky说道，半是调笑。

而另一人只是嘲笑般的抽了抽鼻子，“好吧，我猜我会呆在这，和你的猫呆上一整天。”

“你没别的事可做了吗？你知道的，超级英雄的工作？”他用手比划了下，而那应该表现出任何落在‘超级英雄事务’的范畴内的东西。

“没什么比在这和你在一起更重要的，”Steve轻松的回复，而真真正正的，他的声音里连一点玩笑的意味都没有。

Bucky低吼，“上帝啊，你真是个大宝贝。”

Steve朝他露出了他最好的坏笑，“你还是那么爱我。”

“因为某些未知的理由，”Bucky赞成着跳下床。

他从他的抽屉里翻出他的工作服，很清楚Steve正在床上注视着他，他的眼睛从上到下的注视着Bucky光裸的身体。而那不应该让Bucky像应该的那样脸红起来，因为他们该死的昨晚刚做过爱。Bucky强迫自己不要去注意Steve充满性味的目光，因为他真的要迟到了，而他没有时间去花费在那事上面。

当他全部穿好后，他冲过公寓做好最后一秒的准备。他装满了忍者的食盘和水碗，从吧台上抓过他的钥匙，从吧台上的充电装置上拔下他的手机，将它插入他背后的口袋里。他转过身对着Steve，后者还蜷在床上的被窝里，告诉他冰箱里有食物，他可以随便享用。Steve脸上的表情差不多就和一只受伤的小狗差不多，那让他仅是看着就感到了生理疼痛。

叹了口气，知道他被打败了，Bucky问道，“Steve，你想和我一起去工作吗？”

Steve卷在床单里，翻了一下，在他跳下床的时候摔到了地板上。

他们手牵着手一起走进了动物保护中心。

Kim正在前台上工作，当她听到铃铛想起的时候抬起了头。当她看到Steve的时候，她的眉毛抬了起来。当她的眼睛往下移并注意到他们紧握在一起的双手的时候他们正好能看到她的发际线。

Bucky朝她无辜的微笑，“早上好，Kim。”

“那看起来我应该祝贺你们，”她朝着他露齿而笑。

他笑了回去，“Steve，这是我的朋友Kim。Kim,这是Steve。”

“很高兴见到你，”Steve礼貌的微笑道。

“我也一样，”她说着，接着转头给了Bucky一记意味深长的眼光，“看，告诉过你你最终会搞清楚的。”

他严肃的点点头，“你是这么聪明而且全知全能。”

“别那么讽刺我，先生。”

Steve在他们之间来回梭巡，看起来有点困惑。Bucky捏了捏他的手以作保证，因为他现在能这么做了。

“Kim正在康奈尔大学研究二战，”Bucky告诉他，“她把咆哮突击队作为了她的毕业论文题目。”

Steve惊讶的眨了眨眼，“哦，真的吗？

她点点头，双眼被兴奋点亮，”你得让我有时候能因为某些研究问题烦烦你。“

”一定的，为Bucky的朋友做任何事都可以，”Steve轻松的同意，而Bucky知道Steve有多么的讨厌被采访。他的心膨胀起来了一点。

得到确信之后她将注意力又转到了Bucky身上，用她正捏在手里的一只铅笔责备似的戳了戳他，

“不管怎么样，你，先生，迟到了。走吧，带上你的男朋友，在Helen炒了我们两个人之前去干活。”

Steve因为那个“男朋友”而明显的脸红了起来，他的脚步也摇摆了一下。Bucky只是朝着她吐了吐舌头，接着就拉着Steve朝着后门走去。

Bucky开始了他的一整天，做着所有他通常需要做的工作。Steve正一天都尽职尽责的罩着他，试图在他可以的时候帮忙，但是也明显的不知道该怎么样对待动物，就像Bucky一开始在这里一样。而每当Bucky在他正在做的事中抬头的时候，都能看到Steve正用充满骄傲赞许的眼睛注视着他。

“我喜欢和他们一起工作，”他在抚摸一只狗狗的耳后并给它的项圈套上绳索的时候轻声向Steve解释道，“照顾他们，那让我感觉很棒。他们需要我照顾他们而且他们信任我会这么做，你知道吗？我知道那听起来挺别扭，但是-”

“不，那不会，”Steve发誓。

当他们那天下午遛狗归来，已经是Tobias的班了。他看了Steve一眼，而他的嘴巴无声的掉了下来。他指了指，并从喉咙深处发出一声响亮的大叫。

“嘿，伙计，”Bucky打招呼道，试图认为这孩子不是彻底当机了。

“你是。。。他是。。。你。。。”Tobias挣扎着。

Steve走上前伸出他的手，友好的帮助这个可怜的孩子解了围，“Steve Rogers，很高兴见到你。”

“我 -我叫Tobias Woods，”Tobias握了握手，同时给了Bucky一记彻彻底底的傻瓜表情。接着他终于反应过来，“你才能过来没告诉过我你是那个James！”

Bucky咯咯笑起来耸了耸肩，“你从来没问过。”

Tobias的目光又落回了试图摆出最好的‘国民偶像美国队长的有好笑容的’Steve，接着开启了关于Steve作为他幼年时候的英雄是怎样的，他又是怎么样在贴着他的海报的墙壁下长大的巨型宅男模式。

Steve对于整件事都接受的很棒。听着Tobias哑哑不断的故事，并适时点头赞同。Bucky站在几步外，靠在一只狗笼的门上好笑的看着他们。

“你看起来很开心，”Kim的声音从不知道什么地方冒了出来。

Bucky差一点就跳起来了。“别偷袭致命的杀手，”他边平复边打断她。她走到他身边，一只手里拿着一只拖把，而她的脚边还放了一只水桶，显示出她正去置物放。

“抱歉，”她说道，听起来一点都没有诚意，“但说真的，你看起来真的很开心。比我过去见过的都要开心。”

他有些脸红，“是的，好吧。Steve就是能这样影响人。”

“你会和他一起回去，是吗。”那不是个问句。

他转过身朝着她皱眉，惊讶的眨了眨眼，因为他压根没想过这一点。所有的事都发生的太快了，他事实上都没有机会想过这一切对他意味着什么。但Steve最终会回去纽约，而他不可能在Bucky在Ithaca的单身公寓里领导一只超级英雄队伍。好吧，Bucky和他一起离开就意味着他将放弃他在这的一切。

”我不知道。。。我的工作在这而我。。。“

她用她的肩膀玩味的给了他一肘子，”我确信在曼哈顿的一堆动物保护站会很乐意James Buchanan Barnes为他们工作的。”

他点点头，知道她是对的，“你在这。你是我的朋友。”

“我只需要来拜访你，”Kim确信的说道，接着补充，“ 我不是在告诉你要做什么。你应该做让你自己快乐的事。而那看起来是和他在一起，”她指了指和Tobias站在一起而他已经脱了他的球鞋给他签名的Steve的位置，“是最让你开心的。”

“感谢你的心灵指南，”他讽刺的咕哝着，但他知道她是对的。

而就在那一刻，Steve越过他的肩膀看了回来，那表情只意味着救救我，而Tobias依旧在喋喋不休，并将他肮脏的球鞋塞进Steve的手里。Kim和Bucky都笑了起来，并朝着他竖起了一根拇指。

* * *

 

当他们那晚走回Bucky的公寓的时候，他无法控制的注意到Steve正慢吞吞的走着，而他的态度要比早些时候缓和了许多。Bucky紧张的想着，他是否做了什么让他不高兴的事，希望他没做什么让他难过的事。因为过去的24小时是他整个生命里经历过的最棒的时间，而他真的不想现在全部破坏掉。

“Steve？”他小心翼翼的问道，亲切的用他的肩膀撞了撞更大个男人的肩膀，“你还好吗，伙计？”

“哈？”Steve吓了一跳，“哦，当然了Buck。我很好，比很好更好。”他没有对上Bucky的眼睛。那听起来不怎么有说服力，他一定正为某些事情而烦恼。

"我做错什么了吗？”Bucky焦急的问道。

“什么？不，上帝啊，Buck,不，”Steve用手扒了扒脑袋，在人行道上停住脚步。Bucky跟着他在他身旁停住了脚步，紧张而又困惑的看着他。

“那只是，那很蠢，因为。。。你离开是因为你认为我不需要你了，”他干笑着摇了摇头，“但那看起来你找到了另一条路。”

“我不懂，”Bucky认真的坦白。

“你在这交了朋友，那些真的关心在乎你的人。你在这有了份工作，而你做得很棒。你在这很开心。我来这的时候想着我要把你带回去，或者说至少这样希望。但现在，我觉得。。。或许你应该留在这里。”

“你是该死的认真的吗？”Bucky不可置信的问道。

Steve的眼睛睁大了，“我的意思是，我依旧像见到你。我爱你， Bucky，上帝-我只是，我会两边多跑跑。我的意思是那不会容易但我们可以让这成真，我-”

“Steve。”Bucky用力的打断了他。

Steve皱了下眉，但他的嘴还是立即闭上了。Bucky抓着他的衣领，拉着他进入一个吻。Steve闷声发出一声惊叹，接着便陷进了吻里。这有点太过出于强迫，但那很坚实，同时充满深情。

当他们离开对方，喘着气的时候，Bucky用他的肉手紧紧的握着Steve的手腕，“我会和你回去，你个混蛋。”

“你确定吗，因为-”

“我确定，”Bucky说道，嗓音有力清晰，“我可以在任何地方找到让我高兴的事。而我想去任何你这个混蛋在的地方。”

Steve的脸上露出了敬意而又深情的表情，“我也想去任何你在的地方，你这个大混蛋。”

“好。那就让我们约定要在一起，并且不再那么难过，好吧？”

“好，”Steve点头，他的唇弯成了一丝小小的微笑，接着将Bucky重新拉回了他的臂弯进入下一个吻。因为他现在可以这么做了。

* * *

和Steve一起搬回去很奇怪的一帆风顺。他跟着Steve出现在复仇者大楼，一肩上扛着一只装满他的东西的旅行袋，忍者被环抱在他的金属臂弯间。

Stark看了他一眼说道，“好吧。你们两个笨蛋花了够长时间了，”他赞许的朝着Bucky点了点头，接着用一根手指戳了戳忍者，说道，“我不会给这个小家伙可能搞得任何破坏买单，只是顺便说一下。”

“你会的，先生。宠物被包括在租房契约里，” JARVIS从天花板上说道。

“该死的。”Stark轻声抱怨。

其余的复仇者们一开始都带了些谨慎的看他，但他用尽全力让自己看起来友好。他一边对着别人的眼睛一边介绍自己，并第一个伸出手，“我们还没有正式见过面，我是Bucky。”

那是他一年前从未做过的事，而当他每次在Steve的眼里看到骄傲的光芒的时候，他就如此提醒自己。他或许应该觉得这挺瞧不起人，但取而代之的那让他感觉很好。

Sam，出乎他的意料的在看到他的时候吓了一大跳。他毫无预期的大大抱了Bucky一下，“啊伙计，我真高兴你回来了！我们没人能再接着忍受沮丧的Steve。”

“嘿！”Steve抗议的发牢骚。

Bucky笑了。他想，他曾经对Sam和Steve之间建立起的友谊而充满的愤怒和嫉妒已经消失了，他们大概真的可以变成真正的朋友。

Natasha花了最长的时间才和他搞好关系。他并不责怪她，她依旧是Steve最好的朋友，而她知道他在过去伤害过Steve。他知道当Natasha看着他的时候，她就是这么看待他的。他在大楼里一开始的几天，当她看着他的时候，那视线就像匕首，就像她认为他随时会站起来，又一次的离开。Bucky知道他得证明她是错的。

他在搬进来一个星期之后见到了Pepper Potts。当电梯响了，而她从里面走出来的时候，他正在他和Steve的那层的客厅里和忍者玩，她的高跟鞋踩的咯咯有声的朝他走过来。

“James，”她打了招呼并朝他伸出了一只手，而他挣扎着站了起来和她握了握手，“我是Pepper Potts。”

“这高兴见到你，女士，叫我Bucky就可以，”他礼貌的说道。他知道她是谁，而更重要的是他知道她是不能惹的人。Clint Barton曾经在另一个造成告诉过他，在公共楼层，越过一碗Cheerios麦片，告诉他，她其实真的可以喷火。Bucky依旧无法确定Clint是在故意整他还是不是。

“Tony告诉我你喜欢做和动物有关的工作，”她毫无预兆的说道，低头瞥了一眼正坐在他们脚边，并用大大的充满好奇的绿眼睛抬头打量她的忍者。

“是的，女士，”他皱了皱眉，担心自己是否为了表现的庄重而努力过度了。

Potts女士一定不怎么介意，因为她笑了笑，接着说道，“你觉得和Stark工业合作办一向公益事业怎么样？”

“为了动物们？”他傻傻的问道，“我吗？”

她的眼里充满了被逗笑了的趣味说道，“是的，你。你有兴趣吗？”

Bucky发现自己兴奋的点着头，“是的，是的。那真是太棒了。”

“好！”她大声说道，“我会让JARVIS安排一个聚会时间，我们就能更深入的 谈谈细节了。”接着她又咯哒咯哒的踩着她的高跟鞋走回了电梯里。

Bucky低头朝着忍者皱眉，“你也看到发生了什么了吧，对吧？”

当Bucky在纽约一个月后，他收到了一份包裹。他撕开它，从里面拉出一大张填充纸。那上面贴了张便条写道，“论文草稿。觉得你大概会想读读它。谢谢所有的事 - Kim”。

包裹里面还有些东西。他伸手进去，把那东西拉出来。那是只吧唧熊。它看起来又老又破，布料的颜色都掉了，而有些地方看起来明显是重新缝过的。他有一瞬间忘记了自己的呼吸，而接着他就意识到那意味着什么了。

他给Kim发了短消息。

Bucky 发出 12：04pm

我无法接受这个

 

Kim 收到 12：06pm

我不再需要它了。我已经在那些天里得到了本体。可以为我好好照顾他吗？

 

他觉得他的喉咙一紧，但他没有继续逼迫自己。那只熊被小心的安放在了他的新办公室里的书桌上方的书柜里。

一切都很顺利。他们过得挺好，虽然他们并不一直很顺利。

就像有时Steve会一塌糊涂的回家来，面色苍白，因为一场过近的战斗而浑身是血。

Bucky在某一晚Steve断了一只胳膊，肿了一只眼睛回来的时候大发雷霆了。他对着Steve发誓，让他发誓，如果事情变得这么糟糕，复仇者们就需要后援，而他会让Bucky来，让Bucky看着他的后背。告诉他，他不再会在某一晚坐在Steve的床边，不确定他是否还活着还是死了，而什么都无法做。

Bucky很认真的认为Steve会不同意。认为他会给他旧答案，“我不认为那是个好主意。”想过他会担心那会激起Bucky作为冬日士兵的记忆并否认掉他所做过的所有努力。但取而代之的是Steve仅仅只是点了点头说道，“好吧，Buck。”

那并不多，但Bucky在那之后睡得轻松了不少。

有的时候他依旧会从噩梦中醒来，尖叫着，或是呜咽着，或是什么都不响 - 仅只是因为恐惧而浑身僵硬。而那些晚上Steve就翻到他那一次，面朝Bucky，并将他拉进他的怀抱里。那一如既往的有效。而更有效的是当Steve将他的唇印上Bucky的前额，并对着他的皮肤轻喃出声，“爱你。”

因为他是Bucky Barnes，而他会低语回复，“我也爱你。”

 

-全文完-


End file.
